Avez vous peur de la mort ?
by JessSwann
Summary: Et si Jack Sparrow n'était pas revenu lors de l'attaque du Kraken durant DMC ? Histoire soft Willabeth avec contenu sexuel entre Liz et d'autres personnages .Pas de JackLiz
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ... donc voici une nouvelle fic, courte (pas plus de 6 chapitres) le couple principal est Willabeth mais leurs relations n'iront pas loin physiquement !! Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent ... je continue mes autres fics , je rajoute juste celle ci (gasp encore une) et je suis toujours SPARRABETH !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**L'intégralité ne sera pas diffusée ici (cause rating MA) les passsages les plus osés seront publiés ailleurs , sur mon site ou sur l'empress (voir mon profil)**

**Disclaimers: bah comme d'hab aucun personnage ne m'appartient !! **

**Bonne lecture laissez des reviews **

**Prologue**

De la chaloupe qui l'éloignait à chaque coup de rame de l'enfer, Jack regarda les silhouettes qui s'agitaient en tous sens sur le pont du Black Pearl. Tout ceux qu'il connaissait si bien et qui se battaient à présent pour sauver leur vie, loin de se douter que celui qui les avait condamnés ramait tranquillement à quelques encablures de là. Jack eut la vision fugace d'un éclair de cheveux clairs et son coeur se serra inexplicablement en songeant qu'Elizabeth était à bord du navire voué à la destruction. Pris d'un doute, il se tourna vers son compas, angoissé à l'idée qu'il pouvait s'être trompé. Au moment où il allait ouvrir l'objet magique, il entendit des hurlements de terreur tandis qu'un tentacule s'abattait sur le Pearl. Un instant paralysé par la peur, Jack oublia rapidement tous ses doutes et recommença à ramer avec une ardeur redoublée en direction de l'île des Quatre Vents...

Pendant ce temps, sur le Black Pearl la bataille faisait rage malgré l'inégalité du combat. Will, suspendu par un pied au filet qu'il avait rempli de poudre, tentait de se libérer avant que le Kraken ne l'engloutisse. Il priait pour que son plan réussisse, leur accordant ainsi un répit. Sans la voir mais sachant qu'elle était là, Will hurla à Elizabeth d'agir, de ne pas s'occuper de lui. Elle ne devait pas attendre, elle devait sauver le plus de vies possibles, même si il ne parvenait pas à se libérer à temps  
-Tire ! Elizabeth tire ! Hurla t'il

A quelques mètres de lui, la jeune femme ajusta son viseur en tremblant, attendant que Will saute du filet. Ce dernier répéta son appel désespéré et Elizabeth se décida à contre cœur. Le doigt sur la gâchette, elle se préparait à tirer lorsqu'elle fut brusquement tirée en arrière. Elle hurla à son tour de terreur en sentant un tentacule visqueux s'enrouler autour de sa cheville et tenta de s'accrocher au sol pour ne pas être entraînée vers la gueule du Kraken. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle songea qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, la terreur l'irradiait toute entière à cette idée, réveillant un instinct animal qui paralysait toutes ses autres pensées. Puis soudaine et inattendue vint la délivrance, l'étreinte gluante cessa, le tentacule retombant mollement sur le sol souillé de sang. Elizabeth lança un regard portant toute la reconnaissance du monde à Pintel et Ragetti qui venaient de sectionner l'appendice à l'aide d'une hache. Un cri de Will la ramena à l'urgence de la situation

Comme dans un cauchemar Elizabeth rampa dans les escaliers, poussant un soupir en refermant sa main sur la crosse du fusil. Tentant de calmer les battements de son coeur affolé, Elizabeth tira au moment où Will parvenait à se libérer, le jeune homme retombant sèchement sur le pont. Distraite par le sort de son fiancé, Elizabeth avait mal ajusté son tir et la balle se ficha dans un tentacule pendant que le poulpe se débarrassait du filet emplit de poudre, ruinant par la même occasion le plan de Will. Le coeur de ce dernier, comme pris dans un étau, se serra en voyant s'envoler leur dernière chance de survie. Il regarda Elizabeth et lut dans ses yeux qu'elle ressentait la même chose, qu'elle avait elle aussi compris que leur fin était désormais inéluctable

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas la laisser, pas ainsi. Il s'approcha de celle qu'il avait aimé dès le premier regard, il y avait de cela si longtemps et resserra son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant à lui. Elizabeth, surprise par l'incongruité de son geste prit l'air étonné  
-Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit le bon moment pour ça. Souffla t'elle

Sans répondre Will se pencha sur elle, scellant leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné, sa langue se nouant à celle d'Elizabeth, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre en une étreinte qui trahissait leur désir de vivre. Soudés l'un à l'autre, leur baiser semblait sans fin et leur ardeur était telle qu'elle effaçait le tragique de la situation qu'ils vivaient. Le fracas, les hurlements, la mort continuaient autour d'eux sans qu'ils paraissent en avoir conscience jusqu'à ce que Gibbs pousse son ultime cri, les rappelant au présent et à l'horreur de la situation

Will s'écarta d'elle à regrets et lut dans ses yeux la terreur de mort qui fit manquer un battement à son coeur. Il ne pouvait la laisser mourir, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'elle allait mourir pour l'avoir recherché alors qu'elle aurait pu rejoindre l'Angleterre. Il lui caressa la joue, son regard exprimant l'étendue de la tendresse et de l'amour qu'il ressentait.  
-Je t'aime Elizabeth

Avant que la jeune femme ait le temps de lui répondre,il la poussa violement à l'eau, profitant du fait que le Kraken se trouvait de l'autre côté.  
-Sauve toi Elizabeth et sois heureuse. Lui dit il le coeur serré  
Trempée, se débattant dans les eaux glaciales, elle hurla  
-Will non ! Ne me laisse pas. Tu peux encore venir, on peut être ensembles.  
Will sentit son coeur se serrer encore plus en entendant le désespoir qui affleurait dans sa voix  
-Il est trop tard pour moi, pour nous. Je dois accomplir mon destin. Dit il d'une voix atone avant de se détourner pour replonger dans la bataille perdue d'avance, les larmes aux yeux et sourd aux hurlements d'Elizabeth

Depuis le rivage de l'île des Quatre Vents qu'il avait enfin atteint, Jack vit les tentacules du Kraken s'abattre sur le Black Pearl, le brisant presque en deux morceaux. Ses yeux le piquaient inexplicablement,pendant qu'il assistait à la destruction de la seule chose au monde qu'il eut jamais aimée et possédée et à la mort de ceux qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier

A bord du Black Pearl, Will aussi pleurait, laissant couler ses larmes pour son père qu'il ne délivrerait jamais des tentacules de Jones. Mais il pleurait surtout pour sa chère Elizabeth qu'il ne serrerait plus jamais dans ses bras. Jamais elle ne porterait son nom, jamais ils ne verraient grandir leurs enfants comme ils l'avaient rêvé tant de fois, il ne serait pas celui dans les bras duquel elle découvrirait l'amour… Annonçant la fin qui était écrite, un craquement sinistre retentit et Will ferma les yeux, emportant avec lui l'image d'Elizabeth telle qu'il l'avait vue le jour de leur mariage avorté. Lorsque les dents du monstres le déchiquetèrent, Will hurla le prénom de celle qui avait été toute sa vie, comme une ultime déclaration d'amour …

Accrochée à un morceau de bois qui l'éloignait du Kraken mais aussi du rivage, Elizabeth hurla en voyant le Black Pearl être englouti par les eaux, Will était mort. Elle l'avait perdu pour toujours, elle le savait, elle le sentait jusque dans sa chair et ses yeux la brûlaient en songeant que plus jamais elle ne verrait son doux sourire, plus jamais elle ne sentirait la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes… A bout de forces et de chagrin elle ferma les yeux, cessant de lutter contre le destin et le courant qui la faisait dériver …

Sur l'île des Quatre Vents, Jack Sparrow tomba à genoux dans le sable, les larmes roulant sur ses joues sans pouvoir les arrêter, le cœur cognant douloureusement comme si sa poitrine était devenue trop petite pour lui. D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit son compas. L'aiguille se fixa sans hésitation sur un point au large, non loin de l'endroit où le Pearl avait disparu. Les épaules secouées par un tremblement, il réalisa son erreur et sentit son cœur se briser. Il était responsable de la mort de celle qu'il désirait le plus au monde, responsable de la fin des seules choses qui avaient de l'importance pour lui. Tandis que le remords envahissait son âme pour la première fois de son existence, Jack resserra ses poings autour du sable de l'île , le laissant s'écouler entre ses doigts. Mais rien… pas même la blancheur du sable ne parvenait à effacer la marque noire qui faisait de lui un homme sans honneur et maudit par les enfers…

Davy Jones replia sa longue vue d'un geste sec, satisfait de voir le Black Pearl couler. Ses tentacules frissonnèrent de plaisir en entendant les cris d'agonie des malheureux qu'il avait condamnés à mort. Un sourire cruel vint éclairer son visage.. La mise à mort du Pearl et de tout ses occupants compensait un peu le fait que Sparrow lui avait encore une fois filé entre les pinces. Jones n'en savourerait que plus le moment où il mettrait enfin la main sur ce pirate et lui couperait les ailes… Il connaissait Sparrow et savait que ce dernier serait incapable de rester loin de la mer bien longtemps, il l'aimait trop pour cela. Ses rêves de tortures raffinées furent brusquement interrompus par Jimmy Leg

- Euh Capitaine .. Il y a un survivant …

Jones frémit et se retourna lentement pour voir qui avait réussi à échapper à la bête

A demi morte, frissonnante de froid et solidement encadrée par deux monstres, se trouvait une jeune femme que Jones identifia immédiatement sans l'avoir jamais vue. Il avança vers elle, savourant par avance le moment où il pourrait donner libre court à sa cruauté, les tremblements incoercibles de la jeune femme lui en apprenant suffisamment sur son envie de vivre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel en rencontrant le regard fou de terreur et de chagrin de la femme qui se trouvait à genoux devant lui. Il prit son temps et posa la question rituelle dont la réponse il le savait lui apporterait une servante de plus…

- Alors Miss Elizabeth Swann dites moi … Est-ce que vous avez peur de la mort ?**  
**Est-ce que vous avez peur de la noirceur des abysses ? Tout vos actes révélés, tout cos péchés punis.. Sachez que je vous propose une échappatoire, rejoignez mon équipage et remettez à plus tard votre jugement dernier. Pour les cent ans à venir je vous propose un poste. Acceptez vous mon offre ?

Elizabeth leva lentement ses yeux sombres vers le poulpe qui lui faisait face et déclara simplement

- Oui

Le corps tout entier du poulpe frémit à cette nouvelle tandis que les hommes de son équipage échangeaient des regards égrillards. Jones la regarda avec cruauté et reprit

- Vous voilà donc membre de mon équipage pour les cents ans à venir Miss Swann…

La jeune femme accusa le coup, encore sous le choc de la mort de Will et lentement se tourna vers le poulpe, avec dans le regard le désespoir d'une femme qui n'avait plus rien à perdre mais aussi une détermination… celle de se venger .. Celle de venger la mort de Will … et cela peu importe le prix qu'il y aurait à payer ..


	2. Une esclave et un homme libre

**Bonjour à tous .. voici donc la suite de ma fic Willa (où les relations entre les deux héros resteront platoniques attendu que Will est mort et que je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire revivre ) mais la fin vous démontrera que cette fic est vraiment Willabeth... En attendant bonne lecture et review please **

**Chapitre 1**

Jack Sparrow finit par se lever de la plage sur laquelle il s'était laissé tomber, ses yeux sombres vides de toutes les larmes qu'ils contenaient. Il se retourna pour contempler la forêt qui se découpait derrière lui, surmontée par le clocher de l'église maudite… L'île des Quatre Vents, un endroit désertique, oublié des dieux et scrupuleusement évité par les hommes tant l'air y était néfaste. Jack regarda sa main et la marque noire qui semblait s'étendre sur son bras comme la gangrène du remords qui envahissait son cœur. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il se retrouvait sur cette île, lui aussi était un pestiféré, un homme dont la noirceur se voyait maintenant à l'extérieur. Lizzie avait eu tort de lui faire confiance, il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle rêvait qu'il soit .. Et jamais il ne saurait quel goût ça a, jamais plus il ne glisserait ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, pas plus qu'il ne poserait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était morte. A cause de lui, morte de l'avoir cru. Il l'avait trompée, trahie, bafouée… Il s'était servi de son amour pour Will pour finalement la condamner. Il y avait de cela bien longtemps son père lui avait dit que le plus difficile dans l'existence c'était de vivre avec soi même… il n'avait pas compris alors. A présent qu'il se retrouvait seul, sans guère d'espoir d'en sortir vu que cette fois il n'y aurait pas de jeune aristocrate pour brûler son rhum afin les sortir de là et qu'il était face à ses actes, il comprenait ce que son paternel avait voulu dire. Comble de tout l'océan lui était désormais interdit … il avait sacrifié des dizaines d'innocents pour se sauver et ironiquement être le dernier survivant du Black Pearl ne lui laissait qu'un goût amer tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il s'était lui-même emprisonné sur cette terre inhospitalière. Ses barreaux étaient les contours de l'île maudite.. Et les hurlements, les visages, les regards qui ne quittaient plus sa tête étaient un constant rappel de l'homme misérable et pleutre qu'il était. Ruminant ces pensées,la tête basse, Jack se dirigea vers les profondeurs de la forêt…

James Norrington ne parvenait toujours pas à croire en sa bonne fortune, il avait le cœur de Davy Jones et les lettres de marques qui lui permettraient de retrouver sa place dans le monde dans lequel il avait toujours vécu. Une fois de plus il éclata de rire en pensant à la chance qui lui avait permis de remettre la main sur le cœur de Jones et à la stupidité de Sparrow. Pour une fois ce maudit pirate n'avait été le plus malin et , lui, James Norrington , avait réussi à le doubler. Les hommes de Jones avaient également fait preuve d'une stupidité sans limites en ne vérifiant pas la présence du cœur dans le coffre qu'il leur avait lancé. James sourit, à présent les monstres étaient loin, à la poursuite de Sparrow et il espérait bien que le pirate recevrait enfin le châtiment que ses nombreux méfaits méritaient. La pensée d' Elizabeth le traversa un instant assombrissant sa victoire toute neuve mais il se reprit bien vite. Elizabeth avait choisi son camps depuis fort longtemps, et elle n'avait jamais été dans le sien, préférant le panache des pirates et la candeur du petit forgeron qu'elle avait choisi d'épouser. James regarda autour de lui, cherchant à percer la forêt dense et surtout un moyen de quitter cette île maudite.

Dans un coin du Hollandais Volant, Elizabeth tentait de se dérober aux regards concupiscents de ceux qui avaient été des hommes il y avait bien longtemps. L'odeur de mort qui régnait sur le navire lui soulevait le cœur et elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans voir le visage de Will alors qu'il lui disait adieu, le goût de ses lèvres encore sur les siennes, le sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle vive. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue en pensant que jamais plus Will ne la serrerait dans ses bras pas plus qu'il ne tiendrait la promesse qu'il avait fait à son père. Bill le Bottier resterait pour toujours esclave du Hollandais Volant tout comme elle. Et le grand architecte de tout ce gâchis … celui qui l'avait trahie, vendue , abusée… celui qui était responsable de la mort de Will s'était finalement enfui comme le lâche qu'il était . La rage s'ancra dans son cœur en évoquant l'image de Jack Sparrow _le capitaine Jack Sparrow …._l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie il y avait si longtemps, l'homme en qui elle avait eu confiance, sur qui elle pensait pouvoir compter pour sortir Will des tentacules de Jones. Un rire froid, sec et amer lui échappa en songeant que c'était précisément à l'homme qui avait condamné Will qu'elle avait demandé de l'aide, il avait utilisée ses sentiments, son amour pour Will et sa reconnaissance teintée d'attirance pour lui-même pour mieux la manipuler. Jack Sparrow était méprisable et ils les avaient tous trahis. En particulier elle, il l'avait laissée croire qu'il était quelque un de bien … ou tout du moins qu'il tenait suffisamment à elle pour se comporter comme tel.

Elizabeth sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'appesantir sur elle-même et sur sa vie brisée. Puisque Will était mort, elle devait à sa mémoire de tout faire pour rendre la liberté à ce père qu'il chérissait tant. Ce serait pour elle comme une ultime déclaration à celui auquel elle n'avait jamais dit je t'aime, préférant attendre la tendre intimité d'une nuit de noce ardemment désirée mais qui ne serait jamais la leur. Oui… elle devait trouver Bill le Bottier parmi tout ces monstres et tacher de découvrir une faiblesse chez Jones, un moyen de pression qu'elle pourrait utiliser. Elle saurait faire ça, elle avait eu le meilleur des professeurs en la matière…

La sensation d'une main froide et nauséabonde se posant sur son épaule la sortit de ses tristes pensées et elle du refouler son dégoût à la vue de l'homme à tête de requin qui se tenait devant elle. Il eut un sourire cruel, découvrant ses dents acérées qui s'avéraient bien utile pour déchiqueter les corps et la releva sans douceur

- Le Capitaine Jones vous attends

Le cœur d'Elizabeth marqua un arrêt …. Elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir à présent, elle était l'esclave de ce poulpe et n'avait plus la moindre échappatoire. Jimmy Leg lui sourit plus largement, comprenant sans peine le cheminement de ses pensées… c'était monnaie courante que les malheureux nouveaux enrôlés sur le navire ne réalisent que trop tard la portée de leur engagement. Sa main se durcit sur l 'épaule de la jeune femme et il la projeta à l'intérieur de la cabine de Jones avec un rire sinistre

Les accords que Jones plaquaient rageusement sur son orgue résonnaient violement dans la pièce, le cœur d'Elizabeth se serrant devant la tristesse infinie de la musique jouée et elle se rappela de l'histoire d'amour malheureuse de Jones, peut être parviendrait elle à l'émouvoir ? Après tout elle était la seule femme à bord du Hollandais Volant … et les regards que les autres malheureux lui avaient lancés lui conformait la rareté de ce fait . La musique s'arrêta brutalement et Elizabeth recula malgré elle lorsque Jones commença à avancer sur elle…

Jack Sparrow progressait dans la forêt dense, ses pas le guidant sur ce qui avait été un refuge, l'église de l'île. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait chercher dans ce lieu mais il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir calmement, un éclair de cheveux blonds hantant sa mémoire, le faisant se sentir misérable et méprisable .

_« J'ai confiance en vous Jack… Un jour … vous voudrez une chance d'être admiré.. Et récompensé… » _Il lui semblait encore entendre le murmure de sa voix, sentir le frôlement de sa bouche contre la sienne et Jack ouvrit des yeux terrifiés devant les sentiments qu'il découvrait : le remords d'avoir laissé mourir Lizzie Swann… ainsi que son amoureux fidèle et le regret de n'avoir pas su se montrer digne de l'estime qu'elle semblait lui porter .. Et de ne pas avoir mérité sa récompense. L'air hagard, Jack commença à revenir sur ses pas, se dirigeant vers la plage où il avait été si soulagé d'accoster quelques heures plus tôt. Jack serra nerveusement le poing, la boursouflure formée par la marque noire le brûlant à présent comme le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait…

Sur le Hollandais Volant, Jones dévisagea sans aménité la jeune fille qui tentait de cacher ses tremblements devant lui. Il prit le temps de bourrer sa pipe, gardant son œil bleu glacier sur Elizabeth, réjoui par la petite lueur d'espoir qu'il lisait dans ses yeux et qu'il allait bientôt avoir le plaisir insigne de faire disparaître. Il se positionna derrière elle et commença à lui souffler à l'oreille

- Alors Miss Swann… La compagnie vous plait elle ?

- J'ai connu mieux. Répondit elle saisie par un frisson de répulsion du à la proximité de l'homme poulpe

Jones recula et vint se placer devant elle

- Tu crois que je vais t'épargner parce que tu es une femme sorcière ?

Elizabeth fit un pas en arrière devant la haine qui brûlait dans les yeux du capitaine

- C'est à une femme que je dois ma présence sur ce navire…Une de ces créatures inconstantes et infidèles… Belle, si belle, de cette beauté qui fait se damner les pauvres fous dans mon genre …

Elizabeth déglutit, croyant pouvoir saisir un moment de faiblesse du poulpe elle commença d'une voix douce

- Je suis dés..

Une gifle brutale l'interrompit

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai proposé de rejoindre mon équipage sorcière ? Parce que je veux te faire souffrir, je veux que tu sois traitée comme le méritent toutes tes pareilles !

Elizabeth se mit à trembler devant la folie qu'il irradiait

- Et tu veux savoir l'ironie de tout cela ? Alors que tout les hommes de ce navire sont peu à peu assimilés par la mer, devenant pareille à ses créatures… Ta « beauté » demeura intacte… N'est-ce pas formidable ? Tu resteras ici .. Belle et désirable au milieu de tout ces hommes qui n'ont pas vu de sorcières dans ton genre depuis des années.. Quelle torture pour eux ! Ricana Jones

Elizabeth trembla plus fort en comprenant les implications contenues dans les mots de Jones, non il n'allait pas être ému par elle finalement… Elle s'était condamnée à cent ans de servitude et le regard de Jones lui soufflait que ce ne serait qu'une suite de tortures pour elle …

- Mais avant toute chose Elizabeth … dis moi où se trouve mon cœur !!!

Elle réfléchit rapidement, repassant le fil des événements, le coffre… la fuite de Norrington puis la panique de Jack alors qu'il fouillait la terre éparse sur le pont du navire

- Je ne sais pas, peut être Est-ce Jack qui l'a

- Sorcière !! Cesse de me regarder comme ça et répond !!

- Je ne sais pas.. Je vous l'ai dit je ne vois que Jack. Répéta Elizabeth en tentant de dissimuler la haine que lui inspirait le pirate

Jones leva à nouveau sa pince, prêt à frapper lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Maccus. Ce dernier pénétra dans la cabine, jetant un regard lascif dans la direction d'Elizabeth

- Capitaine … Le … le Kraken il ne va pas bien du tout

Jones se tourna, déplaçant toute la masse nauséabonde qui lui tenait lieu de corps

- Surveille la et n'y touche pas .. Vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher cette créature du démon qui est venue ici uniquement pour vous torturer en exhibant ses charmes ! Rugit Jones en sortant

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement … Jones projetait juste de se servir d'elle pour torturer un peu plus ses hommes et par la même occasion la condamner à la solitude, attendu qu'elle ne pourrait se lier avec aucun de ses compagnons d'infortune. Mais elle s'en moquait.. Elle n'était pas seule, Will, son sourire, son visage seraient pour toujours dans son cœur. Dans cents ans, dans milles ans elle n'aurait pas oublié le petite forgeron qui avait ravi son amour. Rien que cette pensée illumina son visage d'un tendre sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsque Jones pénétra avec fracas dans la cabine. Jones congédia Maccus d'un geste hargneux et se tourna vers Elizabeth

- Le Kraken est mort.. Une indigestion due à Mr Turner sans doute. Déclara-t-il en jouissant de la peine qui venait de déferler sur le visage de sa captive. Bien .. Nous allons causer….Dit il en s'approchant de la jeune femme, trouvant particulièrement plaisant de la torturer. A quoi peux tu bien me servir si tu ne peux pas me renseigner mmm ?

Le cœur d'Elizabeth s'arrêta tandis que le sinistre poulpe s'approchait d'elle… elle savait qu'elle était désormais son esclave… et la lueur dans ses yeux la terrifiait

Sur le sable de l'île des Quatre Vents Jack Sparrow regardait pour la centième fois sa main avec incrédulité… La marque noire avait disparue et avec elle la douleur qui picotait sa main depuis des heures. Jack leva sa main à hauteur de son visage

- Libre… je suis libre Murmura-t-il sans voir l'homme qui approchait dans son dos.


	3. La mort du cygne

**Bonjour à tous !!! Voici donc la suite .. et non il n'y aura pas de sparra dans cette fic .. pour une fois . Ce chapitre se termine abruptement en raison des règles de rating en vigueur sur FF net... Cependant pour ceux qui veulent connaitre l'intégralité de l'histoire, un chapitre bonus est disponible sur l'Empress (pour les inscrits) et sur mon site .. Les liens sont disponibles sur mon profil. Bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis **

**Chapitre 2**

Jones se tenait devant Elizabeth jouissant de la terreur qu'il semblait lui inspirer … La jeune femme lui lança un regard paniqué, tandis que Jones levait un tentacule pour le poser sur la joue de la jeune fille y laissant une trace visqueuse. Elizabeth ferma les yeux pour ne pas hurler, sa poitrine se soulevant plus vite au rythme des battements affolés de son cœur … Jones laissa son regard bleu glacier errer sur elle avant de rompre leur contact au grand dépit de Jimmy Leg. Il sourit cruellement à la jeune femme, imaginant sans peine quelles pensées étaient les siennes à cet instant. Il se délecta du soulagement qu'elle ne cacha pas lorsqu'il recula

- Je vais réfléchir à l'utilité d'une esclave telle que toi maudite femelle… Retourne sur le pont.. Je te ferais bientôt savoir quelle sera ta tâche.

Elizabeth osa à peine le regarder en partant…. Elle ne parvenait même pas à imaginer ce que Jones pouvait décider de lui faire et l'horreur du contrat que sa peur de la mort l'avait poussée à accepter était de plus en plus claire dans son esprit. Sans mot dire elle se dirigea vers un coin sombre, versant des larmes amères sur les erreurs que sa stupide confiance en Jack Sparrow puis sa peur de la mort lui avait fait commettre

- Oh Will … comment ai-je pu croire que je pourrais continuer sans toi .. Murmura-t-elle

Dans la cabine de Jones, Jimmy Leg se tourna vers son maître cherchant à deviner ses intentions. La clémence dont il venait de faire preuve envers la jeune femme n'était guère dans ses habitudes. Surprenant son regard, Jones bourra tranquillement sa pipe et se dirigea vers une cage de verre étroitement close dans laquelle un oiseau se débattait, les soubresauts de son cœur montrant son affolement

- C'est tellement jouissif de faire croire au bel oiseau qu'il peut encore s'échapper de sa prison de verre … de le voir se débattre, privé d'oxygène et puis une fois qu'il est suffisamment faible de lui couper les ailes… avant de le regarder mourir. Expliqua-t-il en illustrant ses propos par des gestes

Les deux monstres regardèrent en souriant l'agonie de l'oiseau qui avait commis l'erreur de tomber entre les pinces de Jones, puis Leg sortit, rassuré sur son maître et son état d'esprit

James Norrington n'en avait tout d'abord pas cru ses yeux en reconnaissant Jack Sparrow, assis sur le sable clair de l'île des Quatre Vents, observant sa main comme si une créature fascinante y était apparue. Le Commodore avait rapidement retrouvé ses esprits et comprit qu'avec la présence de Sparrow il tenait une occasion supplémentaire de retrouver sa place et le rang dont la générosité dont il avait preuve à l'égard du même Sparrow l'avait privé. Aussi James s'était donc empressé de s'assurer que sa présence sur l'île resterait invisible à Jack Sparrow… Il ne se montrerait qu'au moment de prendre enfin sa revanche sur celui qui lui avait coûté tout ce qu'il possédait de plus cher

Il passa ainsi plusieurs jours à se dissimuler aux yeux du pirate dont une étrange mélancolie semblait avoir pris possession.. Son abattement surprit James, ainsi donc le pirate avait un cœur.. La perte de son navire semblait l'avoir anéanti et il ne faisait rien de plus que de rester sur cette plage à contempler fixement sa main gauche…En son fort intérieur, James était de plus en plus persuadé que Jack était devenu fou … enfin encore plus qu'avant … Un pavillon flottant à l'horizon le détourna de la surveillance discrète qu'il avait entrepris et James sentit l'espoir renaître en lui en reconnaissant le pavillon de la Compagnie des Indes

Discrètement, il rejoignit la partie de la plage où Jack avait abandonné sa chaloupe et se mit en devoir de rejoindre le navire, prêt à saisir toutes les chances qui se présenteraient à lui. Les dieux devaient être devaient être de son côté car l'équipage l'aperçut et rapidement, James se retrouva hissé à bord du navire. Il eut alors la surprise d'y retrouver l'âme damnée de Beckett, Mercer, qui le considéra froidement

- Tient donc… quelle drôle de surprise…Commodore Norrington; enfin je veux dire ex Commodore. Savez-vous que nous vous avons cherché partout ? Enfin je parle surtout du bourreau

James tapota les lettres de marques qu'il avait volées à Sparrow en même temps que le cœur de Jones et qu'il avait prudemment établies à son nom tout en rendant à Mercer son sourire froid

- On dirait bien que ces documents indiquent le contraire

Mercer prit les lettres, les étudiant brièvement avant de les rejeter avec un air méprisant.

- Et qu'avez-vous à offrir en échange de la grâce de Lord Beckett ?

Le sourire de James s'accentua… Il savait que le contrôle de la négociation était sien…

- Plusieurs choses… A commencer par la tête de Jack Sparrow.. Le reste viendra en son temps, lorsque je serais reçu par Lord Beckett et non par son sous fifre. Rétorqua Norrington de son ton le plus méprisant

Mercer ouvrit la bouche pour une réponse cinglante mais la voix sèche de Beckett retentit, l'empêchant de le faire

- Et bien … je vous écoute Norrington. Qu'avez-vous à offrir en échange de votre grâce … hormis Sparrow ?

Une pointe de défi dans le regard, James sortit le cœur de Jones qu'il conservait dans un sac de toile. Beckett et Mercer, surpris, regardèrent le tissu ondoyer tandis qu'un battement sourd et régulier se faisait entendre.

- Je crois que nous allons finir par parvenir à un accord. Finit par dire Beckett

- Je n'en doutais pas. Lui rétorqua Norrington. Sparrow est sur l'île dont je viens. Seul

- Dans ce cas prenez des hommes et ramenez le moi… Amiral Norrington. Ordonna Beckett, un mince sourire aux lèvres

Pour toute réponse, James s'inclina avant de sortir d'un pas rapide… il avait retrouvé sa place…et même plus . Et déjà l'ivresse du pouvoir l'emplissait à nouveau, il se tenait plus droit, plus fier tandis qu'il rassemblait des hommes pour aller capturer celui qui l'avait tant défié et qui avait causé sa déchéance passée. Plus jamais il ne laisserait une telle chose se produire, se promit il en prenant place à l'avant de la chaloupe, laissant les hommes ramer.

Les derniers jours qu'elle avait passés sur le Hollandais Volant avaient permis à Elizabeth de constater que la cruauté de Jones n'était pas qu'une légende. De plus, malgré ses recherches discrètes, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver le père de Will parmi la cohorte de monstres peuplant le navire. Lorsqu'elle déambulait sur le navire, le cœur d'Elizabeth battait toujours à tout rompre et la jeune femme frissonna plus d'une fois en surprenant le regard concupiscent d'une créature posé sur elle…Elle savait que Jones avait interdit à ses hommes de la toucher…mais cela ne suffisait pas à la rassurer tout à fait et elle vivait sur la défensive. En ce qui la concernait, elle n'avait pas revu Jones, le poulpe l'ignorant royalement depuis l'annonce du trépas du Kraken.. Parfois Elizabeth caressait l'espoir que Jones l'oublie définitivement, mais alors le sourire que Jimmy Leg avait pour elle lui revenait en mémoire … lui rappelant que Jones avait sûrement des projets pour elle…

Dans sa cabine, Davy Jones reproduisait rageusement sur son orgue les accords de la boite à musique que Calypso l'infidèle lui avait jadis offert. Il avait connu la déesse alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple pécheur et dès le premier regard, l'homme qu'il avait été l'avait aimée. Calypso était la mer et sa personnification.. Elle était farouche, indomptable, audacieuse, changeante … mais aussi perverse et trompeuse. Davy lui avait donné dix ans de sa vie, renonçant au monde terrestre pour guider les malheureux morts en mer jusqu'à leur dernière demeure. En échange il devenait un immortel.. Pouvant passer un jour tout les dix ans dans le monde des vivants.. Mais surtout passer cette journée avec son unique amour.. Calypso. Ainsi, le marin devenu immortel et la déesse pourrait s'unir une fois tout les dix ans jusqu'à la fin des temps… leur amour serait immortel comme eux pensa il lorsqu'il accepta sa charge. Un autre aurait peut être renoncé, trouvant la récompense trop faible par rapport au prix exigé mais pas Jones… Parce que tout dépendait de cette fameuse journée, une fois tout les dix ans.

Et lorsque pour la première fois cette journée tant attendue était arrivée, c'était un homme rempli d'amour et d'espoir qui s'était présenté au rendez vous, impatient de serrer contre lui son véritable amour.. De faire l'amour avec la mer elle-même, recevant ainsi la juste récompense de son dévouement et de son dur labeur. Mais Calypso n'était pas là… elle ne l'avait pas attendu contrairement à tout les serments qu'ils avaient échangés… La perfide s'en était allée, et Davy Jones avait passé son unique journée seul, à attendre une femme pour qui il avait tout sacrifié. Lorsque le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon, Jones avait su que tout était fini. Fou de douleur et de colère envers celle dont la légèreté et l'inconstance l'avait condamné à errer en mer pour l'éternité, guidant des âmes sans pouvoir procurer le repos à la sienne, il s'était arraché le cœur, refusant d'éprouver encore la douleur de la perte, plus forte que les petites joies du quotidien qui n'avaient à présent plus aucune valeur à ses yeux. Jones avait également rejeté sa mission, préférant écumer les mers et détruisant les âmes comme Calypso avait détruit la sienne… Il avait enterré son cœur, le maintenant loin de lui, ne ressentant ainsi plus la souffrance causée par la trahison et l'abandon, les remplaçant par la rage… Il ne ressentait plus non plus de compassion, tirant son plaisir de la souffrance et de la peur… Mais même encore à présent, son cœur restait sa faiblesse…

Et voilà que ce dernier ne se trouvait plus dans sa cachette, Jones ignorant jusqu'à l'identité de celui qui le possédait mais qui sans nul doute l'utiliserait bientôt contre lui, le réduisant à son tour en esclavage contre la promesse de ne pas le tuer…Le même marché que celui que Jones proposait à ses victimes depuis des siècles… Parce que même Jones se souvenait que tout les hommes avaient peur de la mort, lui y comprit… L'idée de sa dépendance imminente au bon vouloir d'autrui le rendait fou, tout comme son impuissance devant ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver .. Tout ça à cause de Sparrow et de ses amis… Et le comble de tout c'est qu'il était maintenant sur que le pirate lui avait échappé, cette idée décuplant sa rage. Il plaqua les derniers accords avec un sourire pervers et appela Jimmy Leg

- Va me chercher la fille… maintenant …

Jones referma la boite à musique qui émit un grincement sinistre… Il était temps de chanter la mort du cygne..et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais voler

Cela faisait des jours que c'était arrivé et Jack ne parvenait toujours pas à le croire. La marque noire, celle de sa lâcheté et la dette qu'il avait envers Davy Jones avait réellement disparue. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment cela avait pu se produire… Un moment il avait pensé que le sang versé par sa faute avait apaisé Jones avant de changer d'idée devant le ridicule de cette idée.. Jones ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'une telle mansuétude..

Jack se demandait donc une fois de plus ce qui avait fait disparaître la marque de sa main…Un sourire vaniteux aux lèvres, il se rappela le prix exorbitant que Jones avait demandé en échange de sa dette… Cents âmes contre la sienne seule… Et Jack avait beau compter et recompter… Même avec l'équipage entier du Pearl on était loin du compte…

Non décidément, si la marque avait disparu ça ne pouvait signifier que deux choses tout aussi improbables l'une que l'autre. Soit le Kraken avait inexplicablement péri au cours de l'attaque du Black Pearl grâce à un plan ingénieux de Turner … ce qui était impossible. Soit Jones avait trouvé sur le Black Pearl une âme qui valait la sienne et l'avait prise à sa place. Jack frissonna à cette idée… il n'y avait qu'un seul être qui possédait une âme semblable à la sienne sur le Black Pearl et c'était la dernière personne qu'il désirait voir tomber dans les tentacules de Jones… Affolé par la possibilité qu'il entrevoyait Jack sortit son compas, espérant que pour une fois celui-ci saurait lui indiquer un cap lorsqu'une main glaciale se posa sur son épaule

- Bugger ! S'exclama Jack en reconnaissant Norrington encadré par un régiment de soldats

- Venez Sparrow… Et souvenez vous de ce jour où le Capitaine Jack Sparrow a finalement été capturé par la Compagnie des Indes

Remis de sa surprise et jugeant qu'il serait stupide de résister pour l'instant Jack se leva en écartant la main que Norrington avait posée sur son épaule. Il regarda l'homme d'un air désabusé, sachant maintenant où était le cœur de Jones

- Le coté obscur de l'ambition hein.. Commodore Norrington

- C'est Amiral désormais

- Vous m'en direz tant… Amiral. Se contenta de répondre cyniquement Jack, en suivant les gardes, l'esprit déjà occupé à élaborer un plan pour s'échapper…

Jimmy Leg trouva Elizabeth à la place qu'elle avait l'habitude d'occuper, dissimulée dans un coin sombre du Hollandais Volant, pleurant son bien aimé quand elle ne cherchait pas le père de ce dernier. Jimmy l'agrippa par le bras, la forçant rudement à se lever sans tenir compte de ses protestations

-Le capitaine veut te voir… Je crois qu'il t'a trouvé un usage. Grimaça-t-il d'un air sadique

Un long frisson glissa le long de l'échine d'Elizabeth… Ainsi, le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté était arrivé.. La paix des derniers jours tiraient à sa fin tandis que l'espoir que Jones l'ait oublié volait en éclats… Le cœur serré par l'angoisse, Elizabeth se laissa entraîner vers la cabine de Jones, sachant que toute résistance était inutile

A son entrée le poulpe se leva, prenant le temps de la regarder tandis qu'elle luttait contre le besoin pressant de replier ses bras sur sa poitrine en un geste dérisoire de protection qui trahirait sa faiblesse. Jones bourra sa pipe, congédiant son maître d'équipage d'un geste

- J'ai réfléchi à ton sujet Elizabeth

La jeune femme ne bougea pas un muscle retenant son souffle devant la lueur mauvaise qui luisait dans les yeux bleu glacier du capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Il s'approcha d'elle, son pas pesant résonnant dans toute la pièce tandis qu'Elizabeth s'efforçait de soutenir crânement son regard, puisant sa force dans le souvenir de Will, imaginant son regard posé sur elle, comme s'il veillait sur elle au-delà de la mort. Une fois devant elle, Jones écarta les mèches qui lui recouvraient le visage, ne voulant rien perdre du spectacle qui allait suivre

- Comme pour toutes les sorcières de ton espèce, la nature a été généreuse…Une peau blanche parfaite.. Douce au toucher.. Murmura-t-il en effleurant sa joue à l'aide de la pince de crabe qui remplaçait sa main, se réjouissant du dégoût qu'elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler et de la terreur qui venait de s'allumer dans les prunelles sombres de sa nouvelle esclave. J'ai donc décidé d'utiliser la seule chose que tu es en mesure d'offrir au Hollandais Volant.. Ton corps.. Ton si beau corps qui restera parfaitement intact alors que tout les autres occupants de ce navire se transforment en créatures marines !!! Cracha Jones avec rancœur devant cette nouvelle injustice

Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés, reculant cette fois vers la porte

- Non …

Jones eut un sourire presque aimable

- Tu as fait ton choix Elizabeth.. Cent ans de servitude en échange de quoi la date de ta mort était différée… Il est donc trop tard pour reculer.. Tu n'as aucune échappatoire…Du reste.. Les femmes dans ton genre qui se prétendent rebelles.. et indomptables adorent se vautrer dans les bras du premier marin prêt à les prendre

Elizabeth sentit son cœur battre avec affolement dans sa poitrine en sentant la rancœur que Jones mettait dans ses paroles, se doutant confusément qu'elle allait payer les crimes d'une autre

- Je ne suis pas ainsi.. Vous vous trompez ! Je .. Je n'ai jamais laissé un homme me toucher .. Pas même Will. Souffla-t-elle

Jones lui sourit, jouissant de sa terreur et des battements affolés de son cœur qu'il devinait en voyant sa poitrine se soulever… Sans dire mot, il la tira par le bras, la traînant sur le pont du navire et la jeta brutalement contre le mât

- Et tu crois qu'à cause de ça je vais t 'épargner ? Ricana Jones avant de se tourner vers deux de ses hommes. Vous deux ! Attachez moi cette garce au mât. Face vers moi. Je veux voir son visage de sorcière quand je vais lui montrer sa place sur le Hollandais Volant ! Se réjouit Jones devant l'expression terrifiée d'Elizabeth

La jeune femme se débattit cherchant à se débattre tandis que les deux marins refermaient les fers autour de ses poignets délicats, collant son dos au mât dont elle ne pouvait s'éloigner que de quelques centimètres

Jones regarda autour de lui, les marins intéressés faisaient cercle, certains avec des expressions envieuses et affamées… Il poursuivit son examen et ce qu'il vit le satisfit au plus haut point, se réjouissant de prochaines souffrances à inventer. Jones reconnut dans les crispations des mâchoires ou dans des pantalons semblant soudainement trop étroit l'existence de désirs encore bien humains chez ses membres les plus récents… Oui.. Décidément cette garce était une recrue de choix pour le Hollandais Volant… un instrument de torture pour ses hommes et une récompense pour ceux qu'il choisirait de distinguer, la torturant ainsi en la réduisant à un objet de plaisir .. Jusqu'à tuer toute parcelle de beauté et de douceur en elle … Grâce à elle, il se vengerait enfin pleinement de Calypso et de son infidélité…Un instant perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il pouvait à présent évoquer dénués de tout souffrance, Jones revit ses dix premières années en tant que capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Les nuits d'insomnie où, tenaillé par un désir plus fort que lui, qu'il n'assouvissait que dans la solitude amère de sa cabine,se caressant en ne songeant qu'à sa Calypso. Il lui était resté fidèle durant dix longues années tandis qu'elle se donnait au premier venu…Mais cette souffrance était terminée depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé de son organe le plus gênant … et ce soir son abstinence allait à son tour prendre fin….


	4. Un échange ?

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu le courage de lire le chapitre bonus, il est expliqué dans ce chapitre, vous pouvez donc suivre l'histoire normalement. J'attends vos comm**

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Jack croupissait dans les cales du navire de la Compagnie sans avoir vu nulle autre personne qu'un gardien sourd et donc incorruptible. Du reste le pirate n'avait pas cherché à le faire, il ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir parce qu'il ne savait pas où aller une fois que ce serait fait. Le compas qui lui avait si souvent été d'une précieuse aide avait à nouveau perdu de son utilité et comme son propriétaire son aiguille était ballottée entre plusieurs directions dont aucune n'était toutefois satisfaisante . 

L'approche d'un pas cadencé finit par sortir Jack de ses pensées, le pirate ne se donnant pour autant pas la peine de se lever, continuant d'ouvrir et de refermer inlassablement son compas, son regard trahissant à peine un étonnement en découvrant l'homme de main de Beckett devant lui. Sans le regarder Jack parla d'une voix ironique

- Ohhh on vient visiter le pirate ? Mais que me vaut donc l'insigne honneur de la présence du chien de garde de Cutler Beckett ? 

Mercer parla d'une voix métallique, faisant crisser les clés sur les barreaux de sa prison

- C'est Lord Beckett. Et il m'envoie vous chercher.

- Non merci, je suis très bien ici. 

Sans prêter attention à ses paroles, Mercer fit un geste de tête vers les deux gardes qui l'accompagnaient, ces derniers s'empressant de saisir Jack par les épaules le forçant à se lever. Le pirate eut un geste dédaigneux des épaules et se dégagea, se dirigeant vers la sortie. 

- J'ai changé d'avis. Dit il avec un gracieux sourire à l'adresse de Mercer. 

Sans attendre de réponse Jack s'engagea dans le couloir,se préparant à tout bonnement sortir à l'air libre lorsque l'étau de la main de Mercer se refermant sur son épaule le ramena brutalement à son statut de prisonnier. Jack se retrouva projeté dans une grande pièce richement décorée tandis que Mercer refermait la porte derrière lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le pirate souleva négligemment des papiers ça et là, cherchant sans trop y croire le cœur de Jones que Norrington lui avait dérobé. 

- N'y songez même pas… Vous ne le trouveriez pas. 

Sans se retourner Jack sourit, un sourire sans joie, ironique et triste tout à la fois

- On peut toujours espérer non ?

- Pas dans votre position Jack… pas dans votre position. Répondit Beckett sur le même ton. 

Jack se retourna se décidant enfin à regarder en face son plus vieil ennemi, celui qui l'avait engagé des années auparavant pour transporter de la marchandise humaine, marchandise que Jack avait ramenée en Afrique causant ainsi la perte de son navire et sa condamnation à être marqué du sceau de la piraterie. Beckett n'avait pas changé, arborant un air suffisant et des talonnettes pour compenser sa petite taille. Même sur un navire de guerre l'homme ne perdait pas cette coquetterie imbécile qui lui faisait porter des fanfreluches là où un solide plastron aurait été plus indiqué. 

- Votre examen est il terminé Sparrow ? Lui demanda Beckett en le conviant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main

Méfiant, Jack prit place se servant au passage un verre d'un air faussement détendu, savourant la crispation agacée du menton de l'homme.

- Alors … que me voulez vous donc ? 

- Savoir comment la marque noire qui ornait votre main a disparue 

Jack but son verre cul sec, avançant la main pour se resservir, son geste interrompu par Beckett qui lui enserra le poignet

- Comment a-t-elle disparue.. Qui a payé votre dette ? 

Jack déglutit, ça faisait des jours qu'il se posait cette question sans pour autant trouver la réponse. Il choisit l'esquive

- Peu importe .. L'important c'est qu'elle ait disparue. 

- Vraiment .. Je me demande si Jones sera d'accord avec ça.. A votre avis Sparrow que devrais je faire de vous ?

Jack sentit une main glacée lui étreindre l'échine à la mention de Jones… Sans conviction il tenta une parade

- Et pourquoi pas me laisser repartir ? 

Beckett éclata de rire pour toute réponse.

- Jack, Jack, Jack…. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je veux vous voir mort mais j'avoue que de vous livrer à Jones, vous voir devenir son esclave alors qu'il est lui-même le mien me parait plus … jouissif. 

Jack réprima un frisson, son visage se teintant un bref instant d'effroi. 

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres désirs ? Une fille par exemple … Non pas que je ne sois pas flatté d'alimenter vos fantasmes mais mon seul et unique amour est et restera l'océan. 

- Dans ce cas vous allez adorer.. Voguer pour l'éternité sur les flots en compagnie de Jones. N'est-ce pas là le rêve de tout marin ? 

- Envoyez y Norrington plutôt. Votre nouvel amiral me parait tout disposé à tout faire pour vous plaire en tout points. 

- Vous vous tiendrez donc compagnie… L'Amiral Norrington supervisera le Hollandais Volant les premiers temps secondé en cela par Mr Mercer

- Je vois … on a peur que le Commodore ne prenne le commandement pour lui… C'est pour ça que vous avez tenu à me voir… Que voulez vous Beckett

- Votre mort. Lente, douloureuse… mais votre mort. 

- Sauf que vous avez besoin de moi

- Les pièces de huit… 

Jack accusa le coup en silence… Comment diable le Lord avait il pu entendre parler des seigneurs pirates et de pièces de huit… Beckett fit jouer une pièce entre ses doigts, souriant d'un air lointain

- Vous rappelez vous cette fille… Annamaria.. C'est elle qui m'en a parlé.. Juste avant de rendre son dernier souffle. La pauvre était si … mal en point

Jack serra les poings refluant les larmes qui lui venaient au yeux

- Je me souviens d'elle… C'était ma sœur. 

- Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais . Déclara calmement Beckett d'un ton prouvant qu'au contraire il ne méconnaissait pas les liens qui unissaient les deux pirates. Enfin.. Toujours est il qu'elle m'a parlé des pièces et de Calypso… 

Jack s'assombrit encore… Anna avait du beaucoup souffrir pour révéler ainsi les secrets les mieux gardés des pirates

- Pas tant que ça… elle avait juste peur de la mort .. À moins que ce ne soit de la souffrance. Fit mine de s'interroger Beckett, lisant dans les pensées de son ennemi. 

Jack reprit l'air détaché qui était son habitude et contempla Beckett

- Je ne sais rien sur les pièces… 

- Vous mentez Sparrow… beaucoup plus mal qu'à votre habitude. Murmura Beckett en tranchant d'un coup d'épée une des mèches de cheveux de Jack, manquant de peu son œil .

D'un geste ferme et d'une parfaite maîtrise, il rattrapa la pièce qu'il avait ainsi fait voler, tandis que Jack grimaçait, sa situation lui paraissant empirer de minutes en minutes

- N'y voyez rien de personnel Sparrow ….mais à présent je pense qu'un séjour à bord du Hollandais Volant est plus indiquée pour vous … Votre compagnie m'indispose. Le compas. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid

Jack roula des yeux effarés en comprenant que l'autre souhaitait bel et bien le livrer au Hollandais Volant

- Vous ne saurez pas le faire marcher… parce que c'est moi que vous voulez… Murmura-t-il d'une voix séductrice

Beckett éclata d'un rire froid

- Je vous ai déjà Sparrow… Dit il en ouvrant le compas dont l'aiguille se fixa sans hésiter vers une autre direction. Le Hollandais Volant est par là… 

Jack sentit une main glacée se refermer sur son cœur tandis que Mercer entrait dans la pièce, se préparant à le ramener sans sa prison…

Elizabeth Swann avait totalement perdu la notion du temps depuis la soirée où Jones lui avait arraché sa vertu ainsi que ces dernières illusions sur la nature humaine. Depuis ce jour elle se traînait comme une âme en peine sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, insensible au froid comme à l'humidité, le regard mort. Elle n'avait plus cherché à parler au père de Will ni même à le voir, sentant encore sur ses lèvres le goût de la semence qu'il avait déversé en elle.. Elle avait même oublié Will.. Son amour,… tant elle se sentait salie par l'odieux marché auquel elle avait donné son accord. Elle était lâche. Si elle n'avait pas eu peur de mourir jamais elle ne se serait retrouvée sur le Hollandais Volant et si elle n'avait eu peur de sentir les mains des monstres qui partageaient son quotidien sur elle, elle n'aurait pas eu cette relation avec le père de Will. Et peu à peu son cœur s'emplissait de haine, envers Jones, envers Bill, envers Sparrow .. L'homme qui avait causé tout ses malheurs. Une fois de plus elle se dit qu'elle aurait du laisser Norrington pendre le pirate.. S'il l'avait fait Will, son beau Will, son merveilleux Will serait encore vivant. 

Jones se retourna vers elle, un nouveau rictus cruel aux tentacules. Il aimait cette expression perdue qu'elle avait, ce petit air égaré et fragile, ces yeux que n'illuminaient plus aucun espoir. D'un geste de la tentacule, il lui fit signe d'approcher, cherchant déjà une nouvelle torture à imposer à sa catin personnelle. Contrairement à la jeune captive, Davy avait apprécié chaque jour passé depuis le premier et redécouvrait avec délice le plaisir charnel, savourant le fait de posséder un instrument aussi inusable qu'Elizabeth. Une esclave que non seulement il avait le bonheur de pouvoir faire hurler quand il lui en prenait l'envie mais qui de plus lui offrait un moyen de pression inédit sur ses marins torturés par le désir. En vérité l'homme poulpe ignorait ce qui lui procurait le plus de plaisir, posséder ce corps souple et juvénile en imaginant que c'était celle qui l'avait trahi qui supportait ses outrages ou voir les traits tendus des marins après chacun de ses divertissements. Savoir que lui s'assouvissait quand il le désirait alors qu'eux étaient obligés de ramper devant lui pour obtenir la même faveur. Avoir une femme à bord… avait finalement des avantages. Jones avait fait la moisson d'âmes depuis qu'il avait Elizabeth à ses côtés lorsqu'il proposait son marché. Les réticents se montraient soudain plus intéressés lorsque Jones ajoutait le corps d'Elizabeth dans la balance. Il se sourit à lui-même tandis que la jeune femme s'agenouillait devant lui sans qu'il n'ait à lui ordonner. Il adorait son expression d'horreur lorsqu'il la découvrait devant les marins, les laissant même parfois toucher la chair tendre de la jeune femme.. Tout comme il aimait les cris de détresse qui saluaient à présent l'entrée d'une nouvelle âme dans son équipage après qu'il lui ait livré la jeune femme. Avec un sourire cruel, il saisit Elizabeth par les cheveux, la forçant à relever la tête

- Alors Miss Swann… toujours satisfaite de votre nouvel emploi ?

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres au sang, repoussant loin d'elle l'image de Will qui la faisait tant souffrir, elle imaginait sans peine l'expression de son visage en la voyant s'affairer entre les cuisses de Jones comme une vulgaire catin. Ou pire encore en la voyant agenouillée devant l'homme que son fiancé avait juré de libérer. Son père… Elle rougit, les larmes lui venant aux yeux alors qu'elle pensait à son père à elle.. Que dirait le gouverneur en la voyant ainsi… La honte la submergea tandis que Jones la frappait durement

- Je t'ai posé une question sorcière ! Réponds ou alors c'est le fouet qui t'attend 

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, incapable d'articuler un mot tandis que Jones levait à nouveau sa pince avant de s'immobiliser, se sentant brusquement .. Bouleversé. Sans explication il relâcha la jeune femme avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd hors de la cabine vers le pont du navire

Jack frissonna en entendant le pas lourd du poulpe approcher, cherchant désespérément une issue du regard. Norrington le fixa d'un air ironique 

- Vous avez peur Sparrow ?

- T'as pas idée mon gars… Répondit Jack tandis que Mercer se tournait vers eux, leur imposant le silence d'un regard

James se raidit en croisant le regard de l'homme de main de Beckett, il avait encore du mal à admettre que Mercer serait à ses côtés à bord du Hollandais Volant. Officiellement pour le seconder mais l'amiral était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que la vraie raison était que Beckett ne lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier le cœur. Cœur dont pourtant il portait seul la gloire de s'en être emparé ! L'apparition de Davy Jones éructant de rage interrompit le cours de ses pensées. 

- Comment osez vous ? Comment osez vous venir ici avec ce .. Cette chose ! Hurla Jones en désignant la bourse de Norrington d'où s'échappait un battement régulier. 

Voyant sa rage, Jack essaya de profiter de l'occasion pour leur fausser compagnie mais un tentacule froid l'arrêta bien vite

- Toi . Sparrow ! J'aurais du deviner que tu étais à l'origine de cela. 

La respiration du pirate se bloqua tandis qu'il se tournait vers Jones

- En vérité…

Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de Jack en voyant la silhouette qui émergeait de la cabine du poulpe tandis qu'un hoquet étranglé échappait à James. Imperturbable, Mercer prit le cœur de Jones des mains de Norrington et se dirigea vers le coffre laissé à l'abandon qui reposait dans un coin du pont. D'un geste précis il enferma le cœur dans le coffre avant de se tourner vers Jones.

- Ceci restera ici Jones, nous allons vous dicter nos ordres. Amiral Norrington ! 

James n'entendit pas Mercer, observant la jeune silhouette silencieuse pendant que Jack faisait un pas dans sa direction

Elizabeth serra les poings en voyant Jack aux cotés de Norrington et de Mercer… l'homme qui était responsable de la mort de son fiancé, le lâche qui les avait tous condamnés se trouvait sur le pont respirant l'air pur de l'océan alors que le dernier parfum qu'avait humé Will était l'haleine fétide du Kraken. Les yeux brûlants de haine et de rage elle s'approcha du petit groupe, notant à peine la présence de son ancien fiancé. Elle allait parler, enfin se délivrer de sa colère sans se soucier des conséquences lorsque Mercer reprit d'un ton agacé

- Amiral Norrington ! Prenez donc la clé ainsi que convenu avec Lord Beckett. Après tout vous la méritez amplement, c'est grâce à vous que le cœur est en notre possession. 

Alors seulement Elizabeth prêta attention à son ancien fiancé… Elle l'avait cru mort en héros, se sacrifiant pour assurer leur survie et voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'il les avait tous .. Roulé ? Jack fixa la jeune femme, inexplicablement rassuré de trouver sa peau vierge de toute marque marine et murmura

- Le côté obscur de l'ambition Trésor .. Voilà pourquoi le moment venu je n'ai pu négocier avec tête de poulpe. Votre cher Norrington a volé le cœur ! Son sacrifice n'en était pas un ! 

Un coup en pleine figure interrompit net Jack qui se prit le nez à deux mains, le sang s'écoulant le long de ses bras. Norrington se tourna ensuite vers Elizabeth, la serrant contre lui sans que la jeune femme, désorientée, n'esquisse un geste. 

- Elizabeth.. Vous allez bien. Dieu merci vous êtes en vie. 

Mercer agacé se tourna vers Jones

- Indiquez nous nos quartiers, nous allons nous installer ici avant de superviser les premières opérations. Ceci … Dit Mercer en désignant Jack. Est un cadeau pour sceller notre collaboration

- Vous appelez collaboration le fait de m'imposer votre présence et de me donner des ordres ? S'insurgea Jones

- Puisque notre ami le poulpe ne veut manifestement pas de moi.. Je vous laisse. Déclara Jack d'un air affecté en prenant la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne et en l'entraînant vers le bastingage sous les regards momentanément ébahis des autres

Elizabeth perdue se laissa faire, tentant péniblement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ainsi James avait volé le cœur et Jack ….La voix de Jones la coupa net dans ses réflexions

- Non. Vous restez ici esclaves. Vos âmes m'appartiennent.

Jack s'immobilisa tandis que James se tournait vers Jones avec sur le visage un air horrifié

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Jones sourit avec cruauté en lisant l'angoisse sur le visage de l'homme qui lui avait dérobé son cœur .

- J'ai dit que son âme m'appartenait. Miss Swann est la femme du Hollandais Volant. Ricana Jones bientôt imité par le reste de l'équipage.

Jack coula un regard vers Elizabeth, encore plus mal à l'aise que lorsqu'il se trouvait sur l'île, ne comprenant que trop bien le double sens

- Oh Lizzie.. Je suis .. 

- Elle ne l'est plus. S'exclama James. Libérez la. C'est un ordre. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton glacial 

Mercer, légèrement en retrait, observait la scène, amusé de voir Norrington perdre aussi rapidement son sang froid. Jones haussa un tentacule mais Norrington ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester

- Gardez Sparrow à sa place si vous le souhaitez et faites en ce qui vous plaira mais Miss Swann reste avec moi. Termina-t-il en entourant les épaules d'Elizabeth de son bras. 

Jones lut la volonté farouche dans les yeux de l'homme auquel il était obligé d'obéir s'inclina de mauvaise grâce. 

- Elle est à vous donc… 

Sans attendre de réponse, James arracha la clef des mains de Mercer dont la mâchoire se durcit et commença à entraîner Elizabeth vers l'intérieur

- Cachez le coffre Mercer puisque c'est là votre mission. Je garde la clef. 

Jack épia Norrington, le suivant des yeux

- Intéressant… Murmura-t-il en voyant Mercer s'emparer du coffre et disparaître. 

Le crachotement de Jones à son oreille le fit frissonner d'appréhension

- Tu es à moi donc… Sparrow. 

Le cœur de Jack fit un bond dans sa poitrine… Il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper.. Ça devenait urgent….


	5. Des gonds à demi cylindre

**Avant dernier chapitre !! Lisez et commentez !! Attention passage M au milieu !!**

**Chapitre 4**

Jack ouvrit un œil vitreux et observa ce qui l'entourait, s'assombrissant devant la pénombre humide qui régnait dans le cachot dans lequel il croupissait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne parvenait pas à savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa capture sur l'île. Il semblait au pirate que cela faisait des semaines qu'on le déplaçait de geôle en prison, le privant non seulement de la liberté mais aussi de la lumière du soleil, oublié parmi les ombres qui peuplaient la cale humide du Hollandais Volant. Depuis que James Norrington avait disparu avec Elizabeth il n'avait revu personne, Jones se contentant de le jeter dans cette geôle et de l'y laisser sans la moindre visite. Jack ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire le regretter. Il connaissait suffisamment Jones pour savoir que, loin de l'avoir oublié, ce dernier le laissait attendre à dessein, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Il blêmit en se souvenant que Norrington l'avait en quelque sorte « échangé » contre Elizabeth, suggérant à Jones d'user de lui comme il avait usé de la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra en imaginant les outrages que Jones avait du faire subir à Elizabeth, la cruauté du poulpe avec les femmes étant légendaire, faisant payer à toutes celles qui avaient l'infortune de tomber dans ses tentacules l'abandon de Calypso… Cependant c'était la première fois à la connaissance de Jack que Jones osait toucher une de ces malheureuses, se contentant habituellement de les tuer. Mais cette fois cela avait été différent.. Elizabeth était différente des autres femmes, elle était juste comme lui… A quelques détails près.. Jack se demanda un instant ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de lui à présent, songeant curieusement que si il avait une seule chance de lui prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de bien … il la saisirait. En souriant de sa propre bêtise, Jack s'allongea, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir du navire maudit…

Elizabeth sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte de sa cabine, se pressant de réajuster sa robe et retenant un soupir en entendant la voix impatiente de James s'enquérir d'elle. Cela faisait presque une semaine que l'Amiral l'avait « libérée »forçant Jones à lui faire donner la cabine la plus confortable du navire maudit, la mettant en position de commander ses anciens tourmenteurs qui ne se privaient cependant pas de la suivre des yeux avec une expression lubrique lorsqu'elle s'aventurait seule sur le navire. Évidemment, James lui avait proposé de la mener à terre, auprès de son père mais elle avait refusé prétextant des souvenirs douloureux à Port Royal. James s'était donc contenté d'une brève missive indiquant au gouverneur que sa fille allait bien mais que son futur gendre était hélas mort dans des circonstances malheureuses.. Un bel euphémisme pour exprimer la lâcheté et l'ambition égoïste de Norrington, avait pensé Elizabeth en lisant la lettre mais se gardant bien de le laisser paraître. A la place, elle avait fondu en larmes laissant James lui murmurer à quel point il était désolé pour elle…

Elle alla ouvrir la porte, souriant tristement à James, retenant son irritation devant le regard brûlant qu'il posait sur elle. L'amiral se croyait différent mais il ne la regardait pas autrement que les autres membres du Hollandais Volant, parvenant de moins en moins à cacher le désir qu'elle lui inspirait.

- Aimeriez vous faire une promenade sur le pont Elizabeth ? Lui demanda-t-il galamment en affichant un air de sollicitude

- Non James .. Merci je me sens un peu lasse…

Norrington la dévisagea, un peu inquiet mais Elizabeth chassa ses inquiétudes d'un sourire radieux

- Pourquoi pas ce soir James ? Je crois que je préférerais que vous m'emmeniez en promenade cette nuit…

Le pouls du soldat accéléra brutalement à ces mots… Depuis plusieurs jours, il s'était rapproché de la jolie jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer et que la mort de Will avait opportunément libérée de tout engagement sentimental. Aux regards ironiques dont le gratifiait parfois Jones, Norrington avait compris que sa chère Elizabeth avait été abusée par ces monstres mais il jugeait plus délicat de ne pas en faire état, Elizabeth ne voulant apparemment pas en parler. De même, la décision de la jeune femme de rester à bord du Hollandais Volant l'avait surpris mais il devait bien avoué qu'il en était ravi, profitant de cette occasion pour se rapprocher d'elle sans qu'elle ne semble lui opposer de résistance.

- Je .. Si vous voulez Elizabeth… Je ferais comme il vous plaira.

La jeune fille lui sourit une nouvelle fois puis déposa un léger baiser au coin de la bouche de Norrington, laissant ce dernier sans voix

- A ce soir dans ce cas … Amiral.

James, la regarda, rougissant légèrement devant ce qui lui paraissait être rempli de promesses et prit la main de la jeune femme pour un déposer un baiser léger.

- A ce soir Elizabeth. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de sortir de la pièce.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, le regard d'Elizabeth se durcit tandis qu'elle se penchait vers le miroir, arrangeant ses cheveux. Elle ne reconnaissait plus la femme dont elle voyait le reflet dans la glace. Elle était devenue étrangère à elle-même comme si une partie d'elle était morte en même temps que Will. Des larmes amères remplirent ses yeux sombres en évoquant une nouvelle fois la mémoire du jeune forgeron et le reflet de l'inconnue se brouilla. Qu'elle était loin la jeune fille qui attendait le jour de ses noces pleine d'espoir et de rêves.. Elizabeth Swann releva fièrement la tête et resserrera son corset, faisant ressortir la blancheur nacrée de sa poitrine puis essuya les larmes qu'elle s'était accordée avant de sortir d'un pas décidé.

Jack se redressa en entendant un pas léger retentir dans l'escalier et se détendit en voyant Elizabeth apparaître devant lui. Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte devant la blondeur angélique de la jeune femme qui à elle seule apportait de la lumière dans sa misérable prison. Elizabeth lui lança un bref regard avant de tomber à genoux devant les barreaux qui les séparaient

- Jack… je … je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

Jack la regarda, le cœur chaviré devant son expression perdue et l'angoisse qui agrandissait ses yeux. Agenouillée devant lui, les yeux presque humides, elle avait tout de la demoiselle en détresse et Jack se sentit soudain l'âme d'un chevalier servant. Il s'approcha à son tour des barreaux, décidé à saisir l'occasion qu'elle lui offrait de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas que le lâche qui l'avait abandonnée lorsque le Kraken avait attaqué. Il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, leurs doigts s'épousant autour des barreaux de la prison

- Lizzie.. Je ..pour Will je suis désolé. Sachez bien que si je pouvais… Commença Jack

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air curieusement détaché, l'esprit empli de souvenirs.. Une autre geôle, d'autres serments, un autre homme… C'était elle qui était prisonnière alors .. Un instant il lui sembla revoir Will agenouillé devant elle, si beau dans son costume de futur marié…

« _Je t'attendrais…_

_- N'oublie pas de surveiller l'horizon »_

La voix de Jack la sortit de ses souvenirs douloureux

- Il faut que nous partions d'ici Lizzie

La jeune femme retira vivement sa main que Jack retenait prisonnière

- Et laisser le responsable de la mort de Will jouir de la vie ? Non Jack. Je ne partirais pas… je vais tuer Jones, avec ou sans votre aide. Asséna-t-elle les yeux brillants de rage

Jack passa sa main à travers les barreaux et caressa la joue veloutée d'Elizabeth avec douceur

- D'accord trésor.. On va tuer Jones. Répéta-t-il à son grand étonnement, les yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme

- Je savais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien. Murmura Elizabeth en approchant de la geôle, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles du pirate.

Jack déglutit nerveusement, avançant instinctivement les lèvres pour goûter ce qui restait douloureusement hors de sa portée. Elizabeth sourit et continua d'une voix traînante

- Cette nuit Jack… Mercer sait où se trouve le coffre contenant le cœur de Jones, Norrington a la clef… Je me charge de Norrington…Vous vous occupez de Mercer… Et au petit matin… nous nous retrouvons…pour que chacun reçoive la juste récompense de ses actes…Termina-t-elle dans un souffle

Jack la fixa,cherchant la faille dans son plan… plus il y songeait plus ça lui paraissait une bonne idée de se débarrasser de Jones, le Hollandais Volant se retrouverait ainsi sans capitaine… et comme il était justement sans navire… Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Jack en songeant qu'il pourrait du même coup posséder la jolie Lizzie et ainsi assouvir un désir qui n'avait cessé de grandir dans ses reins. Puis son regard se posa sur les barreaux solides et son sourire mourut…

- Vous oubliez un détail trésor… Je suis enfermé ici.. Je ne vois pas comment dans ce cas je pourrais m'emparer du coffre…

Elizabeth maîtrisa son irritation avant d'examiner les barreaux , sans dire mot, elle recula et farfouilla parmi les déchets jonchant le sol de la cale. Finalement elle exhiba une longue tige de fer d'un air triomphant

- Ce sont des gonds à demi cylindre. Expliqua-t-elle

- Une simple pression suffit pour les ouvrir.. Termina Jack, un grand sourire aux lèvres se rappelant vaguement avoir déjà entendu ça.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et lui tendit la tige de fer

- Servez vous en pour faire levier cette nuit …

Jack la saisit, dévisageant intensément la jeune femme

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi trésor, je trouverais le coffre.

Elizabeth lui sourit en réponse

- C'est tout ce que je vous demande Jack…

Avant qu 'il ait le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, elle s'élança dans l'escalier, rejoignant la lumière et le laissant seul parmi les ombres de la cale. D'un air nonchalant, un sourire aux lèvres, Jack se rejeta en arrière. Il lui suffisait de patienter et bientôt tout serait à lui.. la liberté, le Hollandais Volant.. Et Elizabeth Swann.

Le soleil venait à peine de disparaître à l'horizon, lorsque James Norrington, le cœur empli d'espoir se présenta à la porte de la cabine d'Elizabeth Swann. Il le sentait ce soir allait voir l'aboutissement de sa vie entière. Il avait réussi à reprendre la place que Sparrow et Turner lui avait volé, devenant même amiral et la seule chose qui manquait à présent à sa vie était la femme qu'il avait choisi il y avait de cela de nombreuses années. Il se sourit en songeant qu'après cette nuit, Elizabeth Swann serait sienne et frappa à la porte de la cabine

Elizabeth sursauta en l'entendant et porta une main hésitante à sa gorge, avant de se rappeler ce pourquoi elle agissait. Se reprenant, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et sourit à James. L'amiral resta muet un instant devant la jeune femme qui s'était largement servie dans les prises que le Hollandais Volant avait amassées en coulant les navires pirates durant la semaine écoulée. Le regard de James glissa sur les épaules audacieusement découvertes et la soie rosée de la robe qui bruissait à chaque mouvement d'Elizabeth. Il sourit avec émerveillement devant la coiffure compliquée qui laissait la nuque découverte et le décolleté orné d'un unique médaillon reposant sagement entre les seins de la jeune femme. Un instant James ne fut plus à bord d'un navire rempli de monstres mais à Port Royal dans une salle de bal avec à son bras, la plus charmante femme qu'il eut jamais rencontré.

Elizabeth le regarda avec satisfaction, lisant dans les yeux de James qu'elle avait atteint son but. Elle l'invita à entrer d'un geste avant de se détourner cherchant manifestement quelque chose

- Je suis à vous dans un instant James… Juste le temps de trouver mon châle.

James sourit en la voyant chercher avant d'aviser l'écharpe de soie non loin de lui, d'un geste souple il saisit le châle de mousseline et s'approcha d'Elizabeth

- Permettez. Dit il en posant l'étole sur les épaules nues de la jeune femme

Elle releva la tête brutalement, leurs yeux se croisant dans le miroir et inclina imperceptiblement la tête

Les mains tremblant légèrement sur les épaules chaudes de la jeune femme, James laissa glisser l'étoffe dont il venait de la couvrir et approcha lentement ses lèvres de la nuque offerte. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le reflet de ceux d'Elizabeth, quêtant un accord. Elizabeth sourit lentement, reculant légèrement tandis que James embrassait son cou. Elle sentit le cœur de l'amiral cogner contre son dos et un petit sourire satisfait lui vint tandis qu'elle tournait son visage vers James, laissant ce dernier prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux, un baiser qui menaçait depuis la demande en mariage qu'il lui avait jadis faite sur les remparts de Port Royal.

Elizabeth attira l'amiral contre elle tandis que leurs langues se rejoignaient, se goûtant d'abord avec hésitation avant de s'épouser. Elle soupira en sentant les mains brûlantes de James faire glisser la robe sur ses épaules, fermant les yeux lorsque son corset se desserra sous les doigts de l'amiral. Le cœur de James battait follement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il dévoila le corps tant désiré, un gémissement de bonheur franchissant ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Elizabeth défaire hardiment sa chemise, la jeune femme le poussant vers la couche qui semblait les attendre. Leurs bouches se séparèrent, les laissant tout deux à bout de souffle et James prit la parole

- Elizabeth.. Je .. Si c'est trop tôt ..Je ne voudrais pas.. Commença-t-il sans conviction

Elle fit taire d'un nouveau baiser avant de faire un pas vers lui, laissant sur le sol la robe splendide qui la couvrait quelques minutes auparavant. Le regardant dans les yeux elle défit son pantalon avant de le forcer à s'asseoir. James n'osait plus bouger, la regardant approcher comme dans un rêve devenu brutalement réalité, retenant son souffle lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir sur lui.

Elizabeth eut un petit sourire lointain en se laissant glisser sur le sexe en érection de James, gémissant à son tour en le sentant en elle. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle commença à onduler son bassin sur lui, laissant l'amiral pétrir sa poitrine avec impatience avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches, guidant la jeune femme. Les yeux demi clos dans un simulacre de plaisir, Elizabeth allait et venait sur la verge de Norrington, la sentant grossir en elle à mesure que les gémissements de l'amiral emplissaient la pièce. Avec une froideur quasi professionnelle, elle observa les traits du visage de l'amiral, savourant la manière dont-ils se tendaient sous l'effet du plaisir. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point d'exploser en elle, elle s'arrêta net, appréciant la frustration naissante sur les traits de l'amiral qui la regarda d'un air perdu

- Oh seigneur Elizabeth.. Gémit il. Elizabeth je vous aime..

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit un instant, se chargeant d'orage puis avec un lent sourire elle recommença à faire glisser le sexe de Norrington en elle, se cambrant en arrière lui offrant ainsi la vision de son corps et cachant son visage. Les mains de Norrington se crispèrent sur ses hanches tandis qu'Elizabeth gémissait à son tour, excitant d'autant plus Norrington. Elle se redressa légèrement, observant le visage tendu par le plaisir de Norrington qui tenta de prendre ses lèvres. Elizabeth se recula doucement et murmura

- Jouis en moi James… Viens.. Laisse toi aller..

Les mains de l'amiral étreignirent ses hanches jusqu'à lui faire mal tandis qu'un violent orgasme le secouait, les dernières paroles de la jeune femme ayant eu raison de lui.

Ils se séparèrent en silence, James vaguement honteux d'avoir usé comme une fille de joie et encore troublé par la sensualité qui émanait de celle qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une innocente, malgré ce qu'il avait soupçonné sur son expérience à bord du Hollandais Volant. Il la regarda et sut qu'il n'avait pas menti, qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle était toujours celle avec qui il voulait passer le reste de ses jours. Il s'éclaircit la voix tandis qu'elle allait passer une robe d'intérieur. Souriant de sa brusque pudeur, James commença

- Elizabeth.. J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure. Je vous aime, je vous ai toujours aimée…Si vous me faisiez l'honneur d'accepter de m'épouser je vous promets de prendre soin de vous et de vous rendre heureuse jusqu'à ce que la mort m'empêche de le faire.

La jeune femme resta un moment silencieuse, lui tournant le dos, pendant que James bourrelé de doute se traitait mentalement d'idiot. Finalement Elizabeth se tourna vers lui

- Oui.

Le cœur de James s'arrêta de battre un instant et il la regarda vaguement incrédule

- Oui ?

Elizabeth fit un pas dans sa direction et répéta doucement

- Oui James.

Fou de joie, il la serra contre lui, couvrant son visage de baisers et balbutiant des serments d'amour

- Tout Elizabeth.. Je vous le jure je vous offrirais tout ce que vous pouvez désirer. Il vous suffit d'ordonner

Elizabeth le regarda, les yeux brillants

- En fait James, j'aimerais être sure que vous avez confiance en moi…

Norrington l'embrassa avec ferveur

- Toujours Elizabeth…Comment pourrais je vous le prouver ?

- Confiez moi votre bien le plus précieux en cadeau de mariage. Souffla la jeune femme

James, la regarda éperdu, songeant qu'elle était ce dernier, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre chose lui vienne à l'esprit. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte

- Attendez moi Elizabeth… Dit il avant de sortir.

Tandis que James faisait l'amour avec Elizabeth, Jack luttait avec les gonds de sa cellule. Il avait cassé le levier improvisé que lui avait donné Elizabeth et avait du rechercher un nouvel outil pour faire sauter les gonds que l 'humidité avait fait gonfler. Au bout d'une bonne heure d'efforts, un craquement résonna, signalant à Jack qu'il était libre. Un sourire aux lèvres, le pirate sortit avec nonchalance de sa prison avant de s'engager avec prudence dans les escaliers. Il hésita un bref instant devant la porte de la geôle de Bill le Bottier puis finit par passer devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de délivrer le père de Will, sa présence augmenterait ses risques d'être découvert et alors il ne pourrait plus jamais échapper à Jones.

Jack suivit à pas de loup la montée d'escalier avant de se reculer brutalement en arrière en apercevant Jones. Un pli soucieux barrait le front tentaculaire du poulpe qui se dirigeait vers sa cabine. Jones était perturbé, cela faisait une semaine que les souvenirs de son histoire avec la traîtresse Calypso lui revenaient en mémoire, le harcelant. Tout ça parce que cet objet immonde, ce cœur dont il ne voulait plus était à bord du Hollandais Volant avec ceux qui étaient à présent ses maîtres.. Comme si l'océan pouvait obéir à quelqu'un ! Jones jeta un regard à la cabine dans laquelle se trouvait la maudite femelle qui se pavanait sur le Hollandais Volant comme si elle en était la reine alors qu'elle n'en était que la catin. Jones vit Norrington sortir avec empressement de la cabine de la jeune femme, et se contracta en lisant sur le visage de son esclavagiste une expression qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. L'amour… cette chose répugnante qui faisait faire des folies aux pauvres marins qu'ils soient simples pécheurs ou amiral… Un sourire cruel déforma ses traits tandis qu'il songeait que Norrington ne ferait pas exception à la règle, ensorcelé lui aussi par une de ces créatures diaboliques… Avec un haussement d'épaules méprisant, Jones passa son chemin, regagnant sa cabine d'où s'échappèrent quelques minutes plus tard les accords rageurs de la mélodie qui hantait le poulpe.

Jack resta dans son coin sombre, observant à son tour le visage de Norrington alors qu'il passait devant lui sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. L'amiral si dur qui l'avait donné sans hésiter à Jones avait à présent l'air rêveur et se pressait manifestement dans un but bien précis. Jack sourit en songeant qu'Elizabeth ne devait pas y être étrangère, cette jeune fille était un vrai pirate…ne reculant devant rien pour atteindre son but. Un fugace instant il se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait à Norrington avant de décider que cette question viendrait plus tard. Prudemment, il se faufila sur le navire, cherchant le coffre.

Au bout d'un moment, après avoir manqué un nombre incalculable de fois d'être découvert,Jack entra dans une cabine plus sombre que les autres, attiré par un battement régulier. Il était là ! Le coffre était tout simplement posé sur une table. Se délectant d'avance de la réussite de son plan et des avantages qu'il allait en retirer, Jack avança vers le coffre. Il posa les mains dessus lorsqu'une voix le coupa net dans son élan

- Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que ce serait aussi facile Sparrow ?

Jack s'immobilisa net en sentant le canon glacé d'une arme sur sa tempe.

- Bugger. Dit il en se retournant lentement vers Mercer.


	6. Une dangereuse demoiselle

**Voilà... le dernier chapitre, qui je l'espère vous fera comprendre en quoi cette fic est Willabeth. Attention... beaucoup de morts... Reviews (l'épilogue arrive dans la semaine)**

**Chapitre 5**

Jack blêmit, regrettant plus que tout d'avoir suivi le plan suicidaire d'Elizabeth au lieu de courir se mettre à l'abri comme il aurait du le faire. Derrière lui Mercer ricana.

- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais laisser le coffre ainsi sans surveillance ? Je ne suis pas un des stupides adversaires auquel vous êtes accoutumé Jack…

Jack se retourna, tentant le tout pour le tout

- En effet l'ami et je t'en félicite … Cutler a vraiment de la chance d'être entouré d'hommes comme toi.. Prévenant… Loyal… Fidèle… Dénué de toute ambition personnelle… Continua-t-il en fixant l'homme dans les yeux.

Mercer tiqua légèrement à la dernière mention avant d'appuyer plus fermement son arme sur la tête de Jack

- Il existe des ambitions qui ne peuvent être satisfaites directement Sparrow.

Jack réfléchit intensément, cherchant à se sortir de ce mauvais pas lorsque curieusement le salut lui vint de Davy Jones. Le poulpe pénétra dans la cabine, son regard bleu glacier se posant immédiatement sur le coffre

- Que faites vous ici Jones ! L'apostropha Mercer

- Je crois que cette mascarade a assez duré… Commença le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Et je compte bien y mettre un terme immédiatement ! Rugit il en sortant son épée, galvanisé par la présence toute proche du coffre.

L'air enragé Mercer changea immédiatement de cible, tirant à son tour son arme.

- Vous êtes fou Jones ! La seule chose que vous gagnerez en agissant ainsi c'est la mort …

- La mort … Mais la mort c'est moi !! Ricana Jones avant de se lancer avec panache sur Mercer .

Jack contempla un instant le combat entre les deux créatures avant de se diriger d'une démarche chaloupée vers le coffre, content que ces deux ennemis soient trop occupés à s'étriper mutuellement pour faire attention à lui. Jack saisit doucement le coffre duquel s'échappait un battement régulier et se dirigea vers la porte de la cabine

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi hein… Tête de poulpe .. Je veux tu saches que je suis avec toi mon gars .. Heu mon calamar . Ironisa Jack avant de sortir, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la nuit avec le coffre….

Pendant que Jack s'enfuyait de sa cellule et parvenait à trouver le coffre, James Norrington revenait auprès de sa douce fiancée, avec dans les mains son bien le précieux après l'élue de son cœur. Il entra dans la pièce, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit au cas où, au terme de leur nuit d'amour, Elizabeth se serait endormie. Mais la jeune femme était bien éveillée, enveloppée dans un vêtement confortable et ses longs cheveux blonds dans lesquels il avait tant rêvé de glisser les doigts, étalés sur son dos. Elizabeth se leva à son entrée, s'approcha doucement de lui et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. James avait l'impression de vivre un rêve, la jeune femme étant telle qu'il l'avait toujours espérée, douce , tendre, câline, amoureuse… Son accueil était celui auquel il aspirait depuis des années à la place de toujours trouver à ses retours une demeure vide et froide. Lentement James approfondit leur baiser, vaincu sans combattre et prêt à déposer son cœur et sa personne aux pieds de sa fiancée.

Elizabeth s'écarta légèrement de lui, portant sa main à son visage avant de caresser les traits jadis marqués par l'alcool de l'amiral.

- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas . Murmura-t-elle une fêlure dans la voix

James sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre devant l'air perdu de la jeune femme, doucement il embrassa la paume de la main qui le caressait avant d'y glisser la clef du coffre contenant le cœur de Jones. Elizabeth baissa les yeux un instant avant de regarder à nouveau l'amiral comme si elle cherchait à graver ses traits dans sa mémoire.

- J'ai confiance en vous Elizabeth. Ceci sont les clefs de ma réussite, de ma promotion de tout ce qui fait ma vie et que je veux partager avec vous. Soyez la gardienne de mon honneur et de mon cœur . Ils vous ont toujours appartenus Elizabeth. Déclara solennellement James

Elizabeth continua à dévisager son fiancé et défit avec lenteur la chaîne qui ornait son cou pour y glisser la clef

- La clef du cœur de Jones.. Murmura-t-elle

- Et celle du mien. Ajouta James avant de la serrer contre lui. Oh Elizabeth nos routes se sont enfin rejointes… Murmura-t-il avec émotion

Serrée contre James, les yeux grands ouverts et un éclat dur dans le regard, Elizabeth porta la main à sa poche, en tirant un léger stylet. D'un geste précis et sans la moindre hésitation elle enfonça son arme improvisée dans le cœur de l'homme avec qui elle allait fait l'amour une heure auparavant.

- Mais elles se séparent à présent à jamais. Annonça-t-elle froidement

James recula lentement, portant un regard incrédule à son torse dans lequel l'arme de fortune était fichée, n'osant croire que ça lui arrivait vraiment. Il leva les yeux vers Elizabeth et tendit la main vers celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer et qui le regardait à présent mourir avec un sourire satisfait

- Elizabeth… je vous aim

Norrington s'éteignit avant la fin de sa phrase sans comprendre pourquoi son unique amour l'avait trahi. Elizabeth resta quelques instants silencieuse avant de se décider à quitter la pièce, laissant le corps de James se vider de son sang sur le plancher

Le combat faisait toujours rage entre Mercer et Jones mais était trop inégal.. Se servant d'un de ses tentacules, Jones saisit le poignet de Mercer, serrant jusqu'à lui briser les os. Des larmes de douleur aux yeux, le bras droit de Beckett tomba à genoux devant le poulpe qui le regarda cruellement

- Alors.. On tient pas sur ses jambes ?

Avant que Mercer ait le temps de répondre, Jones lui coupa la tête d'un geste ample , laissant le corps de son ennemi s'effondrer à ses pieds. Sans se préoccuper du sang qui maculait le sol, Jones avança vers la tête qui portait encore l'air terrifié qu 'avait eu Mercer dans ses derniers instants.

- Je suppose que tu n'es plus en état de me dire si tu as peur de la mort … Lui déclara Jones avant de quitter la pièce dans un éclat de rire .

Le poulpe parvint jusqu'à la cabine de la sorcière où il pensait trouver Sparrow et son cœur. Son regard toujours aussi froid se posa sur le corps inerte de Norrington et il hocha la tête d'un air entendu

- Ah l'amour… Murmura-t-il d'un air dégoûté avant de repartir à la recherche de Sparrow

Jack avait couru sur tout le navire, le coffre en main, cherchant tout à la fois à échapper à la vigilance des hommes de Jones et à trouver Elizabeth. Finalement il la vit … La jeune femme se trouvait sur le pont, sa longue robe blanche flottant autour d'elle et lorsque Jack la regarda de plus près il s'aperçut qu'elle portait la robe qui se trouvait jadis dans le coffre de l'île des Quatre Vents. Brusquement en alerte, il ralentit sa course

- Lizzie ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage tandis que son regard se posait sur le coffre qu'il tenait

- Jack.. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous …que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien

Le pirate lui dédia un sourire assuré de lui avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous étonne… Murmura-t-il frôlant les lèvres tant désirées tandis qu'une pluie fine commençait à tomber sur le pont du Hollandais Volant

Jack posa le coffre aux pieds d'Elizabeth et la saisit par la taille, la faisant basculer dans ses bras. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, certain qu'à présent plus rien ne l'empêcherait de posséder la fille et le navire, Jack approcha de nouveau ses lèvres de celles, brillantes, d'Elizabeth.

- Je vous ai désiré dès le premier jour Lizzie… Mais je crois qu'à présent j'ai mérité d'être récompensé… Murmura-t-il, la voix rauquie par le désir, en remontant sa main libre sur le corps de la jeune femme que le tissu mouillé de la robe épousait étroitement, lui faisant perdre la tête.

Les yeux dans les siens, Elizabeth retint un moment sa respiration, tremblant dans les bras de Jack qui, l'air conquérant se prépara à l'embrasser. Au moment où il allait enfin assouvir sa soif d'elle, une voix caverneuse le fit suspendre son geste

- Sparrow !! Espèce de misérable cafard vient ici !! Hurla Jones, son épée encore rougie par le sang de Mercer en pince

Jack bascula rapidement Elizabeth, brisant leur étreinte.

- Désolé trésor… Faudra remettre ça à plus tard . Annonça-t-il avant de parer l'épée de Jones qui s'apprêtait à les embrocher tout les deux.

Elizabeth se releva, un petit sourire aux lèvres et se précipita à la poursuite du coffre qui avait glissé sur le pont humide, laissant Jack se défendre seul face aux assauts de Jones. Finalement elle tomba à genoux devant le coffre, et introduisit la clef dans la serrure, observant avec un air émerveillé le mécanisme s'ouvrir.

A l'instant précis où Elizabeth Swann refermait sa main fine sur son cœur, Davy Jones cassa l'épée de Jack Sparrow, forçant le pirate à reculer contre le bastingage.

- On dirait bien que tu as perdu Jack ! S'écria triomphalement Jones en expédiant d'un coup de pied la lame brisée du pirate.

Jack, au sol, acculé contre le bastingage regarda Jones lever son arme comme au ralenti. Lorsque son épée se planta dans son cœur, il ne ressentit tout d'abord rien puis vint la douleur… fulgurante, insupportable… Jones ricana en l'entendant gémir…

- Alors Jack Sparrow… as-tu peur de la mort ?

Jack, terrifié, ouvrit les yeux et vit Elizabeth derrière Jones. La jeune femme se penchait pour ramasser l'éclat de sa lame. Jack chercha son regard tandis qu'elle levait le morceau de métal au dessus du cœur qu'elle tenait. Lentement Elizabeth hocha la tête dans la direction de Jack qui à son tour répondit à Jones

- Oui.

Jones prit l'air étonné

- Alors dis moi Jack… es tu prêt à tout pour différer ton passage dans l'au delà ? Acceptes tu de me servir pour les cents à venir ? Demanda Jones d'un air ironique .. Alors acceptes tu mon offre ?

Jack sourit lentement à l'adresse d'Elizabeth qui suspendait toujours son geste, attendant visiblement sa réponse

- J'accepte ton offre Jones…

- Soit … Je te croyais plus coriace Jack.. À présent dis moi… où se trouve mon cœur ?

- Ici !! Déclara Elizabeth tandis que Jack éclatait de rire

Jones se retourna vivement vers elle, se mettant entre Jack et elle

- Il est ici. Répéta Elizabeth, un curieux sourire aux lèvres avant de poignarder le cœur sans hésitations

- NONNNNNNNNNNN !! Sorcière !! Hurla Jones avant de basculer en arrière.

Au moment où le légendaire capitaine du Hollandais Volant rendait son dernier souffle son regard se noua à celui de celle dont il avait fait sa catin et un hoquet de terreur lui échappa en voyant dans les yeux d'Elizabeth la même chose que ce qu'il avait pu lire dans son propre reflet durant des années…

Elizabeth sourit doucement en laissant retomber le cœur désormais inerte de Jones dans lequel la lame gisait toujours. Se tenant droite sous le déluge qui semblait exprimer la peine, que très loin d'ici , ressentait Calypso devant la mort de son amant, Elizabeth regarda s'approcher les membres du Hollandais Volant sans crainte apparente. Jack la regarda, se précipitant sur elle pour l'entraîner mais elle le stoppa net.

- Non Jack.. Vous êtes une partie du navire à présent

- Mais … Jones est mort ! Explosa le pirate tandis qu'autour d'eux, les rangs de l'équipage se resserraient, les hommes psalmodiant

- Le Hollandais Volant a besoin d'un capitaine…Besoin d'un capitaine …

Jack regarda Elizabeth qui ne paraissait pas surprise, semblant même attendre le reste de l'équipage

- Celui qui poignarde le cœur … devient à son tour capitaine du Hollandais Volant Jack. Expliqua Elizabeth tandis que Bill se penchait sur elle, son visage déformé par l'étoile de mer qui gigotait sur sa joue.

Jack glapit lorsqu'il vit Bill le Bottier planter résolument son coutelas dans le sein d'Elizabeth, déchirant les chairs et la robe pour en ressortir son organe palpitant. Le hurlement de souffrance de la jeune femme résonna dans l'air et le visage de Jack se peignit de compassion en voyant la pâleur des traits de la jeune femme tandis que sa robe se teintait progressivement de rouge. Finalement, après un temps qui parut infiniment long à Jack, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, portant immédiatement ses doigts à sa poitrine avant de planter ses yeux encore plus sombres qu'avant dans les siens.

- A présent … Lord Beckett. Annonça-t-elle sans paraître prêter attention à l'équipage qui peu à peu retrouvait une apparence humaine.

Jack la suivit, fier de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas hésité à faire ce qui devait être fait pour assurer la réussite de son plan.

- Vous saviez ce qui allait arriver lorsque vous auriez poignardé le cœur… pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Demanda Jack

Sans s'arrêter, se dirigeant vers la barre du mythique Hollandais Volant, Elizabeth jeta avec ironie

- Y'avait urgence trésor… PLONGEE !! Ordonna-t-elle

Le Hollandais Volant refit surface à quelques encablures de là, non loin de l'Endéviour, le navire de Beckett. Ce dernier sourit en voyant le navire se profiler devant lui.

- Voilà donc Mr Mercer au rapport…

Son sourire s'effaça en apercevant la silhouette menue qui se trouvait à la barre avant de disparaître tout à fait lorsqu'il se retrouva face aux gueules béantes des triples canons du Hollandais Volant

Un sourire cruel aux lèvres Elizabeth lâcha

- Feu .

La jeune femme regarda les boulets de canons déchirer le navire ennemi, savourant le moment où elle vit le corps de celui qui avait empêché son union avec Will voler un court instant.

- N'y voyez rien de personnel Lord Beckett… Simplement un juste de retour de flamme pour m'avoir privée de ma nuit de noce. Déclara-t-elle froidement

A ses côtés Jack posa doucement sa main sur son épaule

- Allons trésor, c'est fini à présent.. Le jeune William est vengé et nous allons trouver le moyen de vous libérer de cette..

Elizabeth se dégagea de son étreinte et recula jusqu'au coffre contenant son cœur

- Vous ne comprenez pas Jack.. J'ai choisi mon destin.. Et je ne ferais pas la même bêtise que Jones. Déclara-t-elle en poignardant son propre cœur

Jack cria en la voyant faire avant de réaliser que rien ne se produisait. Elizabeth se tourna alors vers lui, affichant un sourire pervers

- Vous voyez Jack… La malédiction de Jones dit que celui ou celle qui poignarde le cœur doit prendre la place du défunt capitaine… Le cœur est la faiblesse… sauf si celui qui le poignarde est déjà mort … alors il n'a plus d'organe à offrir en pâture au Hollandais Volant et qui dit plus de cœur… dit aussi plus de faiblesses..

Jack la regarda avec une pointe d'admiration, réalisant la perfection du plan de la jeune femme

- Pirate. Murmura-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle

La main d'Elizabeth s'écrasa sur sa joue. L'air furieux, elle le regarda.

- Will n'est pas encore vengé Jack Sparrow… Cracha t'elle

Le pirate recula d'un pas en lisant la haine qui déformait ses traits

- Aussi belle que dangereuse Lizzie… Déclara-t-il avec résignation comprenant enfin le plan de la jeune femme

- Aussi sombre que votre cœur Jack… Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais tomber dans vos bras après ce que vous avez fait à Will ??

- Bien.. Je suppose .. Que vous allez me tuer .. Comme les autres.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard qui lui glaça le sang

- Non Jack… Voyez vous, j'ai toujours pensé qu'un capitaine, un héros tel que vous méritait un traitement particulier.

- Trop d'honneurs. Murmura Jack terrifié

- Après tout .. Jones n'avait pas de cœur…Norrington ne connaissait pas les conséquences de ses actes, pas plus que Beckett mais vous .. Vous saviez ce qui allait arriver… Vous saviez que le Kraken allait tout détruire sur son passage. A cause de vous… Will est mort … Cria presque Elizabeth, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots.

Jack fixa la jeune femme à la robe ensanglantée qui se trouvait devant lui et finalement osa lui demander ce qui le taraudait

- Qu'allez vous faire de moi Lizzie…

- C' est Capitaine … Jack . Capitaine Turner . Murmura Elizabeth. C'est le nom que j'aurais toujours du porter. Le nom de celui qui sera toujours mon promis…

Jack baissa la tête, touché par la détresse soudaine de la jeune femme mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de trouver une explication qui lui permettrait échapper au sort inconnu qu'elle lui réservait, Elizabeth reprit la parole

- Attachez Jack … Mettez lui les fers.. Je veux qu'il reste ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en poussière. Mettez le dans ma cabine, face au lit. Je veux le voir souffrir.

Jack hurla lorsque les monstres l'entraînèrent tandis qu'une Elizabeth inexplicablement douce se tournait vers Bill Turner

- Vous êtes libre Bill. Partez avant que le Hollandais Volant ne redevienne maudit. C'est-ce que Will aurait voulu

Le Bottier, les yeux brillants de larmes la regarda, la trouvant si belle à cet instant

- Et pour aller où ? J'ai tout perdu… La promesse de Will n'avait de valeur que parce qu'elle me permettait d'être à ses côtés. A présent qu'il nous a quitté… ma liberté m'importe peu, je ne connais plus personne et plus personne ne me connaît. Vous êtes le dernier lien qui me reste avec mon fils … Laissez moi rester à vos côtés.

Elizabeth tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle posa son bras sur Bill

- Vous serez à nouveau maudit.. Vous serez à nouveau captif… Will a donné sa vie pour vous libérer

- Comme il l'aurait donné pour vous. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour mon fils, je l'ai abandonné comme un lâche, laissez moi tenter de me rattraper avec la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Laissez moi veiller sur vous Elizabeth, laissez moi être à vos côtés puisque mon fils ne peut plus tenir sa place.

- Vous me devez rien Bill

- Si … Je vous dois le sourire qui illuminait le visage de mon fils lorsqu'il pensait à vous, je vous dois d'avoir fait de mon enfant un homme bien, amoureux, meilleur que je ne l'étais. Et plus que tout je dois à Will de veiller sur celle qu'il aimait puisque je n'ai jamais veiller sur sa mère et lui.

Touchée, Elizabeth prit doucement la main du père de son amoureux dans la sienne, secrètement heureuse de retrouver un peu de Will en lui

- Dans ce cas… j'accepte votre proposition Bill Turner.

Le père de Will lui sourit gentiment et ils tournèrent leurs visages vers l'horizon. Chacun des deux pensait à l'absent, le sourire de Will semblant flotter sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, apportant un peu de grâce au navire maudit, pendant que, dans ce qui avait été la cabine de Davy Jones, Jack se laissait tomber au sol, pleurant sur sa liberté perdue et sur sa bêtise qui l'avait conduit à faire confiance à une femme désespérément amoureuse… d'un autre.


	7. Epilogue

**_Voilà .. mon histoire Willa est finie .. merci à ceux qui l'on lue .. et review !!_**

**Epilogue**

_**Cinquante ans plus tard….**_

Le Hollandais Volant creva la surface marine, son capitaine à la barre. Toujours vêtue d'une robe d'une blancheur immaculée, telle une éternelle promise, Elizabeth Swann se dirigea vers les malheureux naufragés qui attendaient sur le pont du navire échoué. Les monstres qui constituaient son équipage s'écartèrent sur son passage, redoutant plus la jeune femme au visage d'ange que leur ancien capitaine tentaculaire. Elizabeth sourit en voyant flotter l'étendard pirate sur les flots rougis par les canons de la Royal Navy. Ainsi donc le moment était arrivé, les derniers pirates étaient finalement tombés sous les canons du tout puissant royaume d'Angleterre. La toute jeune capitaine sourit à cette idée, elle haïssait les pirates à cause desquels elle aurait toujours vingt ans, à cause desquels elle ne se trouverait jamais de mari.

Sans se presser, Elizabeth se rendit sur le pont du navire, observant les pirates à demi morts qui s'y trouvaient, savourant la lueur concupiscente qui faisait briller les yeux de certains des marins. Elle collectait les âmes des pirates depuis maintenant cinquante ans et avait vu défiler nombre des anciens acolytes de Jack Sparrow… elle avait même vu passer le père de ce dernier mais à son grand regret le vieux Teague ne s'était pas laissé prendre au piège de la Lorelei des Caraïbes et elle avait du se résoudre à le laisser mourir.. Douloureusement. Elizabeth sourit, de son éternel sourire de vingt printemps et déjà les pirates les plus endurcis et les plus prévenus se sentirent fondre devant l'innocence qu'elle dégageait .

Les informations délivrées par Annamaria Sparrow avaient été utiles… le compte rendu fourni par Cutler Beckett avait en effet permis à son successeur de trouver le repère des pirates et d'éradiquer la menace qu'ils représentaient. Elizabeth ne s'était pas mêlée du conflit, se contentant de collecter les âmes perdues et apeurées que la curée avait précipité vers la mort. Le sourire éternellement figé dans une moue séductrice, Elizabeth se pencha vers le dernier pirate du pont .

- Alors dis moi.. as-tu peur de la mort ? as-tu peur de la noirceur des abysses ? Tout tes péchés à la face du monde révélés… Sache que je te propose une échappatoire ..; et plus encore pour les cent ans à venir . Murmura-t-elle en laissant le pirate la dévorer des yeux . Alors acceptes tu mon offre ?

Complètement hypnotisé par le charme de la jeune femme, le pirate hocha la tête

- J'accepte votre offre… et tout ce que vous m'ordonnerez

Elizabeth grimaça un sourire avant de faire signe à ses hommes d'emporter l'imprudent….

Depuis qu'elle était capitaine, le Hollandais Volant n'avait jamais été aussi peuplé, le jeune femme utilisant sans vergogne ses charmes pour enchaîner de malheureux marins à son service. Les hommes croyaient profiter de ses faveurs et se retrouvaient ensuite enchaînés pour toujours ou pour un siècle au Hollandais Volant. Elizabeth se prépara à entrer dans sa cabine; caressant négligemment la joue de Bill Turner à son passage. Le pauvre vieux marin n'était plus à présent qu'une coquille desséchée mais restait pourtant le seul envers qui Elizabeth faisait preuve d'affection. En souvenir de Will… sûrement.

Elizabeth entra dans sa cabine; les sens aiguisés par la vision d'un jeune marin a demi nu qu'elle avait réclamé dans sa cabine. Les yeux noisette, le visage glabre et innocent du jeune garçon avaient touché son ultime part humaine, celle qui serait toujours une jeune fille amoureuse d'un forgeron. Elle s'approcha nonchalamment de la forme vaguement humaine qui se détachait de la paroi de son mur et glissa une main assurée vers son bas ventre. Jack ouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles sombres encore reconnaissables sous les algues qui maculaient son corps. Elizabeth sourit en lisant la souffrance dans le regard de son prisonnier et lentement sa main le caressa, portant le pirate au bord de l'orgasme sans jamais lui accorder le soulagement de la jouissance comme depuis maintenant cinquante longues années . Elizabeth approcha ses lèvres de celles de Jack, se souvenant de la résistance que le pirate lui opposait au début de sa réclusion, et de ce corps qui le trahissait toujours. Le pirate frémit, cherchant une fois de plus à obtenir sa récompense tandis qu'une unique larme roulait le long de sa joue.

Jack plongea son regard douloureux dans les yeux d'Elizabeth, ne rencontrant que l'éclat froid de la noirceur des prunelles de celle qui avait été une jeune fille pleine d'entrain, de charme et de générosité. Le cœur du pirate fit un bond en sentant la proximité du corps de la jeune femme, ce corps que jamais elle ne l'avait laissé posséder, ne lui accordant qu'une caresse de temps à autres… Brève pression qui le laissait plus frustré encore, douloureusement tendu alors qu'il attendait un assouvissement qu'elle ne lui accordait jamais. Jack s'était peu à peu incrusté dans le mur, finissant par oublier parfois qui il était, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas voir son père mourir, pas assez pour ignorer qu'il était le dernier des hommes libres , le dernier des pirates, tout ses pareils ayant été massacrés par la Compagnie ou par Elizabeth. Jack n'avait pas encore assez oublié… il n'avait pas oublié le désir… pas plus que l'amour.. Et finalement il avait réussi à refaire fonctionner son compas… définitivement… L'objet, éternellement ouvert, pointait invariablement vers Elizabeth où qu'elle soit .. Quelque soit sa compagnie… La première fois que Jack l'avait remarqué c'était lorsque que la jeune femme s'était donnée à Bill le Bottier devant lui… Chaque soir pendant près de deux ans, Jack avait du endurer le spectacle des étreintes de son ancien matelot avec celle qui avait été la fiancée de son fils, leur jouissance qui parfois le faisait gémir de frustration tandis qu'Elizabeth tournait vers lui son visage déformé par le plaisir .

Elizabeth le fixa longuement dans les yeux avant de se détourner vers le jeune homme qui l'attendait. Elle s'approcha d'un pas dansant, affectant une naïveté qu'elle n'avait plus depuis des années et le malheureux plongea comme tout ses pareils avant lui. Jack tenta de fermer les yeux mais il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas faire, elle voulait qu'il voit, qu'il comprenne qu'elle préférait se donner à la terre entière plutôt qu'à celui qui avait trahi Will Turner. Jack sursauta en entendant le cri de plaisir de la jeune fille du Gouverneur de Port Royal, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Un long soupir lui échappa lorsque le garçon émit un ultime gargouillis de surprise, la gorge soigneusement tranchée par une main qui n'avait pas hésité. Jack murmura

- Pourquoi Lizzie…

Le jeune femme se tourna vers lui, les yeux brusquement envahis de tristesse

- Parce qu'il doit mourir, il ne m'a pas donné la nuit de noces à laquelle j'avais droit.

Jack soupira, c'était toujours la même réponse… Elle avait cherché Will dans chacune de ses étreintes, allant jusqu'à coucher avec le propre père du jeune homme, le seul de ses amants qu'elle avait épargné. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Elizabeth tandis qu'elle souvenait de celle qu'elle avait été, entendant presque la voix de Will lui disant qu'il l'aimait …Elle décocha un coup violent dans l'estomac de Jack… cela aussi il s'y était habitué, avant de disparaître sur le pont, laissant Jack gémir sa douleur et sa peine, privé de liberté depuis si longtemps qu'il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir de la sensation du vent glissant sur son visage, du goût du rhum, de la douceur satinée de la peau d'une fille… Éternel esclave de celle qu'il désirait le plus au monde parce qu'il savait ne jamais réussir à la posséder… Gémissant comme une fille sous ses caresses perverses qui n'avaient pour but que de maintenir le désir en lui, comme si elle avait compris que le plus douloureux était de ne jamais pouvoir s'assouvir …

Sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, Elizabeth s'approcha du bastingage, fouillant du regard l'horizon qui s'étendait devant elle. Chaque jour le même cérémonial, chaque jour elle surveillant l'horizon, comme le lui avait demandé Will des années plus tôt. Elizabeth savait que le jeune forgeron ne reviendrait pas mais elle faisait semblant d'y croire encore. Will avait disparu, dévoré par le Kraken et à cause de cela l'autre monde lui avait été refusé.. Cela aussi elle l'avait appris de Jones, comme la malédiction du cœur. Will était devenu une âme errante, sans repos, sans existence, sans mort… Vivante ou morte, Elizabeth n'aurait jamais pu le rejoindre. Alors elle avait choisi de devenir comme lui, une âme damnée, écumant les mers jusqu'à la fin du temps ou jusqu'à ce qu'on accorde aux deux amoureux perdus la grâce de se retrouver.. En enfer ou au Paradis. Dans ce monde ou dans un autre. Sur terre ou sur les mers. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle murmura pour elle-même

_« Je t'attendrais…. »_

Tandis qu'Elizabeth caressait du bout du doigts, l'endroit où avait battu ardemment un cœur les alizés semblèrent lui répondre, comme la voix de Will Turner dans un murmure

_« N'oublie pas de surveiller l'horizon »_

Alors Elizabeth sécha ses dernières larmes et ordonna la plongée de son navire, sachant qu'un jour … Will reviendrait à l'horizon pour elle. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps … et elle avait l'éternité devant elle.

**FIN**


End file.
